Farkas és szablya
by VinSaint
Summary: Adott egy sámánunk aki nem tudja használni az erejét, ráadásul egyedül költözik Tokióba... Majd felbukkan néhány fura alak... Az élen Yohval és társaival.


Cím: Farkas és szablya

Fandom: ShamanKing

Párosítás: Ren Tao - OC

Korhatár: M

Megjegyzés: a ShamanKing nem az én tulajdonom, csupán játszom a szereplőkkel...

**Farkas és szablya**

- Nehéz lesz megszokni az új várost, igaz? – Hati lustán felemeli a fajét, rám néz, majd szusszan egyet és alszik tovább. Na ennyit az együttérzéséről.

Vadidegen országban vagyok, az egyetlen ismerősöm a farkasom, Hati. Két hónappal ezelőtt még a kanadai erdőben csatangoltunk, most meg itt poshadok a tokiói betondzsungelben. Az anyám újra férjhez ment, én meg apámhoz költöztem, ugyanis kisebb családi botrány kerekedett köztem és az új férj között. Most mindketten boldogok vagyunk: anyám is és én is. Csak a környezet hiányzik, tiszta kék ég, sűrű fenyőerdő, magas hegyek. Mindennek a tetejébe apám ragaszkodik ahhoz, hogy suliba járjak, nem lehetek magántanuló. Egy rakás idegen kölyök. Borzasztó. Nem arról van szó, hogy nem tudok japánul, mert folyékonyan beszélek – anyám nem hagyta ki a nevelésemből – de csak apai ágon vagyok japán, anyám kanadai. Tartok tőle, hogy a beilleszkedés – már ha egyáltalán lesz ilyen – nem megy majd zökkenőmentesen. A képességem pedig csak rontani fog a dolgon. Hogy milyen képesség? Hát a sámánságom, legalábbis Szürke Sas így nevezte. Szürke Sas egy indián ismerősöm, még a „régi" időkből. Hati pedig egy szellem, egy ezüst farkas szellem. Kicsi gyermekként nekem természetes volt, hogy szellemeket láttam, bár anyát számtalanszor kiakasztottam vele. Aztán egy nap találkoztunk Sassal és láttam hogy egy nagy „madár" ül a vállán és megkérdeztem tőle, hogy hívják a madarat. Nem lepődött meg a kérdésen. Elmesélte neki anya miket szoktam mondani és innentől barátok lettünk. Mesélt nekem a sámánokról, a szellemekről és segített megtalálnom Hatit, aki a védőszellememmé vált. A madárról kiderült, hogy Sas védőszelleme. Annak ellenére, hogy egy idegen országban élek mostantól, nem érzem magam olyan egyedül, hisz velem van a farkasom. Apámat ritkán látom, mert sokat utazik, nagyjából két-három havonta hazajön pár napra. Ketten maradtunk Hati…

Hát, ez is elérkezett. Első napom a suliban. A legszörnyűbb az egészben, hogy egyenruhát kell viselni. Haza akarok menni!

- Eve, gyere be! – szólít Hamato tanár úr, az osztályfőnököm. Mártírokat megszégyenítő elszántsággal lépek be a terembe. Odamasírozok a tanári asztal mellé, majd megállok és felmérem a terepet. Átlagos iskolai tanterem, a padok négy soros elrendezésben, fiúk-lányok vegyesen. – Gyerekek. Szeretném bemutatni az új osztálytársatokat. Eve Miyazaki. Eve, mutatkozz be kérlek.

- Üdv. Eve vagyok. Kanadából érkeztem. – hozzá kell edződnöm az itteni udvariassági szokásokhoz…

- Kérlek foglalj helyet. Kezdjük az órát!

Az ablak felőli első sor utolsó padjában találok helyet. Kissé bamba tekintettel bámulok ki a fejemből, mikor ismerős derengést látok a szemem sarkából. A második sor ötödik padjában ülő srác körül szellem van! Biztos észre sem vette… Az átlaghalandóknak fel sem tűnik az ilyesmi és a sámán ritka köztük. Figyelmesen szemlélem a szellemet. Jé, egy szamuráj! Hát ilyet se láttam még, pedig találkoztam néhánnyal. Na, mindegy. Hamar eltelik az óra. Nyugodtan kisétálok a teremből az udvarra és keresek egy csendes zugot. Közben Hati is úgy érzi, hogy hiányzom neki, és előbújik. Szokása szerint leheveredik mellém és úgy tesz, mint aki alszik. Behunyom a szemem és próbálom figyelmen kívül hagyni a világot, de nincs szerencsém.

- Te vagy az új lány, ugye? – kérdezi egy hang. Morcosan felpillantok és az a barna hajú fiú az, akit a szamuráj kísér. – Nem harap? – kérdi és Hatira mutat. Menten lehidalok! Látja a szellemeket?

- Igen én vagyok, te pedig az osztálytársam vagy és sámán. Igaz? – egyre érdekesebb lesz ez a nap.

- Valóban sámán vagyok. A nevem Yoh Asakura, ez a szellem pedig Amidamaru. – mutat a háta mögé, ahol megjelenik az említett szamuráj és üdvözlésképp int egyet.

- Yoh, Yoh! Ana keres! – kiabál egy alacsony kiskölyök az udvar közepérõl.

- Ő Morti – int a gyerek felé. – Megyek mindjárt! Tudod mit, ha van kedved este átugorhatnál hozzánk. Mező utca 2. – ajánlja. Még nem is ismer, de már meghív magukhoz. Érdekes egy figura.

- Majd meglátom, ha lesz időm átmehetek. – válaszolom minimális lelkesedéssel.

- Oké. – ezzel magamra hagy.

El kell ismernem, furcsa a gondolat, hogy más sámán is van a közelemben. Majd meglátjuk…

Némi szorongással kopogok Yohék ajtaján. Egy ismeretlen lány jön ajtót nyitni. Hmm, mintha osztálytársam lenne…

- Jó estét. – köszönök.

- Tehát te vagy Eve. Ana vagyok – fogad. – Gyere be, kész a vacsora.

Az ebédlőbe kísér, ahonnan beszélgetés szűrődik ki. Belépve egy csomó emberrel és szellemmel találom magam szembe. Hova keveredtem?

- Szia Eve! Már azt hittem nem is jössz! – üdvözöl Yoh.

- Helló. Nem zavarok? – kérdezem megszeppenve.

- Nem, gyere nyugodtan. – mutat egy üres helyre a középen álló asztalnál. Leülök, közben Hati, mint az árnyék, követi minden mozdulatomat.

- Tehát egy újabb sámán. – jegyzi meg a velem szemben ülő lila hajú fiú, aki mögött egy hatalmas termetű harcos posztol.

- Igen. De még be sem mutatkozott a kis hölgy. – szól közbe egy magas, fura hajú férfi. Õ a legidősebb a társaságban, ahogy elnézem és egy gyíkszerű szellem lebeg mellette.

- Eve Miyazaki vagyok, Yoh osztálytársa és nemrég költöztem ide Kanadából. De még ti sem mutatkozatok be. – felelem.

- Én Ryu vagyok. Ez a zöld bőrű pedig Tokagero. – int a szelleme felé.

- Engem szólíts Traynek, a védőszellemem, pedig Cory. – folytatja a kék hajú srác. Az asztalon egy pici manószerű szellem egy nagy lapulevéllel a kezében.

- Lyserg Diethel, a védőszellemem pedig Chloe. – egy zöld hajú és szemű fiú, a vállán egy tündérhez hasonló szellem üldögél

- VIII. Faust a nevem, ő pedig Elisa, a szerelmem. – egy félelmetes fazon mondja ezt és egy szőke szellemet ölelget. Hova kerültem?

- Én vagyok a csapat lelke és komédiása. A nevem Cyoco, a szellemem pedig Mik. – egy nagy hajú fiú és egy leopárd szellem.

- Az a morcos képű alak veled szemben Ren, a harcos, pedig Bason. Ne félj nem harap. – celebrálja a bemutatást Yoh, mire a nevezett srác csúnyán néz rá.

- Ó, nem mutattam be a farkasom: Hati, egy ezüst farkas szelleme. – kicsit fura, hogy mások is látják Hatit…

- Honnan van a neve? – kérdezi Tray. – Ismerősen cseng, de nem tudom hova tenni.

- A germán mitológia egyik farkasa, aki a holdat kergeti és ha utoléri, eljön a világvége. A testvére Sköll, pedig a napot hajkurássza. Nekem így mesélték.

- Illik hozzá. Bundája a hold ezüstje, szeme a jég kékje. – jegyzi meg Ren, közben meredten bámulják egymást a farkassal.

- Szerelem elsõ látásra. – szól közbe Cyoco mire Ren egy lándzsa és egy szablya keresztezéséhez hasonlatos fegyvert kap elő és a képébe nyomja.

- Még egy beszólás és egy fejjel alacsonyabb leszel! – fenyegeti meg a mókamestert. – Hogy állsz a harccal? – kérdi tőlem én pedig értetlenül pislogok.

- Milyen harccal?

- A sámánharccal. – feleli Tray.

- Az mi? – mintha elvesztettem volna a társalgás fonalát…

- Nem tudod? – kérdezik egyszerre. Azok az elképedt arcok!

- Nem. Baj?

- Hatalmas baj. De ne aggódj, majd mi megtanítjuk. – vigasztal Yoh. Miért érzem úgy, hogy ennek nem lesz jó vége?

Itt kivágódik az ajtó, Ana jelenik meg a küszöbön egy nagy tállal.

- Esetleg, ha ettetek, akkor megtaníthatjátok, de most senki sem megy sehova.

- „Menni vagy nem menni az itt a kérdés…" – szavalja Cyoco.

- Mit mondtam az előbb? – kérdi Ren.

- Jó, jó értettem, de ezt nem lehetett kihagyni… - mentegetőzik a mókamester.

Kellemes beszélgetéssel telik az idő. Kiderül, nem én vagyok az egyetlen idegen itt. Lyserg Angliából jött, Tray Északról, Ren Kínából, Cyoco pedig Amerikából. A kaja végeztével Yoh felpattan, majd karon fog és kirángat az udvarra. A többiek a utánunk sereglenek. Mi folyik itt?

- Kezdjük az elején, rendben? – kérdi Yoh én meg csak értetlenül bólogatok. – A sámán kapocs az élők és a holtak lelke között. Képes egységet alkotni a szellemekkel. Ennek első lépcsője a lélekegyesítés vagy szellemegység.

- A mi? – nekem valami nagyon nem világos.

- Te és a szellemed egységet alkotva képesek vagytok egymás tudását és erejét felhasználva harcolni. Próbáld meg. – javasolja.

- Na és hogyan?

A következő pillanatban a srácok magukhoz hívják a szellemeiket és egy nagy villanás kíséretében a testükbe olvasztják, olyan szívmagasságban. Aztán, mikor végre elhal a fény, mindegyikük felett ott tükröződik a szellemük.

- Pofon egyszerű a dolog. – szólal meg Yoh, kicsit furcsán zeng a hangja.

- Te jössz. – biztat Tray. – Fog ez menni, csak bízz magadban és Hatiban.

Na, jó. Nem halok bele, max nem sikerül. Hatira nézek, a tekintetünk egymásba kapcsolódik. Jégkék tekintetében a végtelen hómezőket látom, rohanni határtalanul, aztán azt veszem észre, hogy a farkas egy fényes gömbbé változott, melyet a markomban tartok. Nem habozok, a fiúktól látott mozdulattal a mellkasomhoz szorítom. Hihetetlen erő zúdul végig a csontjaimon. Emlékképek kavarognak az agyamban, havas táj, kopár jégtáblák, végtelen szabadság, ismerős erdők. Mikor végre odáig jutok, hogy tudjam mi is történik körülöttem, hét kíváncsi szempár szegeződik rám. Nem igazán értem mit bámulnak rajtam, hát megkérdem.

- Mi történt? – a hangom pokolian rekedt, még nekem is. Tisztára mint egy jól szituált tüdőbeteg.

- A szemed és a hajad… - mondja kikerekedett szemekkel Ren.

Mi van vele? – még mindig nem értem az összefüggést.

- Menj és nézd meg. – javasolja Yoh.

Értetlenkedve megyek a házba, hamar találok egy tükröt és kis híján felsikítok, mikor belenézek. Hol az én derékig érő, ében fekete hajam és a zöld szemem? Helyette egy ezüstös hajú, jégkék szemű lány tekint rám a tükörből.

- Mi a frász történt velem? – kérdezem a többieket, mikor visszabotorkálok az udvarra.

- A lélekegyesítés következménye a külsőd. Ne ijedj meg nem végleges. Ritka ez a képesség és elvileg a lélekkontrollnál is ez fog majd történni. – válaszolja Ana.

- És így hogy tud harcolni? – érdeklõdik Tray.

- Ahogy a farkasa, karommal és az agyaraival, de úgy látszik ezek csak veszélyhelyzet esetén kerülnek elő.

- Akkor teszteljük az elméletet! – rikoltja Ren és rám ront a fegyverével.

Fel sem fogom mi történik. Annyit látok csak, hogy a penge villogó sávként közeledik felém, de nem talál el, mert már nem vagyok az előbbi helyemen. Ám kár korán örülnöm, mert a következő csapástól már nem tudok leugrani. Automatikusan előrenyújtom a karom, várom a fájdalmat, ahogy a hideg fém majd belém mar, de helyette azt látom, hogy a karmaimon – nem hülyültem meg, tényleg! – szikrát vetve áll meg a fegyver. Ez az ütődött megtámadott! – villan át az agyamon. Dühödten lendülök támadásba…

Na valami itt nem stimmel. Mintha az elõbb még épp csatáztam volna, most meg a földön heverek és Tray meg Yoh lefognak.

- Elárulná valaki, hogy mit műveltek? – kérdezem. Jé, a hangom újra normális.

- Elengedhetitek. – hallom a hátam mögül Ana hangját.

Végre leszállnak a hátamról. Kelletlenül tápászkodok fel és szétnézek. Ren a földön ül és újra tanul lélegezni, a többiek kicsit távolabbról szemlének.

- Kérdezzem még egyszer, vagy válaszoltok? – valami nagy gond lehet, már csak az arckifejezésekbõl ítélve.

- Kis híján megölted Rent. – feleli Yoh. Biztos rosszul hallottam…

- Az nem lehet!

- De igen, elveszetted az uralmat Hati felett, totál begőzöltél. Kicsit megcsócsáltad Ren nyakát, mire nagy nehezen lerángattunk róla. – magyarázza Tray. Ez nem lehet! Én ilyet sosem tennék! Ez az egész a lélekizé miatt történt!

- A miatt a lélekizé miatt történt az ami. Szörnyeteg lettem! Istenem, egy vérengző szörnyeteg lettem! – ezzel kirohanok az utcára. El innen!

Odahaza zokogva borulok az ágyra. Soha többé nem akarom látni a farkast! Kellett nekem másokra hallgatni! Te utolsó hülye! Érzem, hogy előjött Hati.

- Tűnj el innen! Mostantól nem akarom, hogy a védőszellemem legyél! – ám nem hallgat rám, mert érzem hogy a bundája végigsimít a lábamon.

- Ne haragudj rám Eve, kérlek. – mély, rekedt hang csendül mellőlem. Elképedve nézek fel, de csak a farkas áll ott, viszont nem hülyültem meg és tényleg hallottam.

- Te beszélsz hozzám? – kérdezem a bundástól. Elég abszurdnak tűnik…

- Igen. Nagyon mérges vagy? – kérdi. Látom ahogy mozog a pofája, hallom ami mond, de mégis képtelen vagyok elhinni.

- Mióta tudsz te beszélni? – kérdezem.

- Amióta megcsináltuk a lélekegyesítést. – feleli. – Nagyon rád ijesztettem?

- Baromira a frászt hoztad rám! Miért kellett megharapni a srácot? – most végre van kivel dühöngenem…

- Nagyon sajnálom, de bántani akart téged. – bűnbánóan tekint rám. – Senki sem árthat neked büntetlenül. – jelenti ki szilárd elhatározottsággal. Végre feltápászkodom és letörlöm a könnyeimet.

- Akkor sem kellett volna megharapnod.

- Nem haraptam meg, mert abba ott helyben belehalt volna. Ne félj többé nem akar majd fájdalmat okozni. – lefekszik mellém, fejét a combomra hajtja és onnan néz rám lusta tekintettel.

- Nem akart komolyan ártani nekem, csak az erőnket akarta tesztelni. Különben is, miért vetted át az irányítást a testem felett? Nem engedtem meg tudtommal.

- Ha nem teszek így, akkor alulmaradtunk volna. Így viszont meg tudtalak védeni.

- Egyezzünk meg valamiben. Ha legközelebb ilyen fordulna elő, akkor előtte ezt megvitatjuk. Rendben?

- Igen. – rám emeli gyönyörű tekintetét, ragaszkodást és szeretet látok benne.

- Tudod mit, próbáljuk meg újra ezt a lélekegyesítést…

Ügyesen térek ki a felém süvítő penge útjából.

- Karomvihar! – üvöltöm, és egy jégdarabkákból álló felhő jelenik meg, ami Yoh felé indul.

- Ez nem ér! Túl sok van belőle! – kiabálja.

- Így jártál! Add fel, semmi esélyed.

- Mennyei csapás! – sikerül a jég egy kis részét hatástalanítania, de még mindig esélytelen szegény.

- Kár erre pazarolni az energiádat haver. – jegyzem meg.

- Jó feladom, nyertél. Na várj amíg megtanulod a szellemkontrollt és az óriás szellemformát. Akkor majd én tanítalak móresre. – fenyegetőzik vigyorogva.

- Majd ha eljön az ideje ezt megtárgyaljuk. – vigasztalom.

Mivel vége a harcnak, hát Hatival különválunk.

- Itt az ideje, hogy egy szinttel feljebb lépj. – közli Lyserg, aki eddig biztonságos távolságból figyelte a meccset.

- És mi az akadálya? – kérdem.

- Kéne valamilyen fegyver. – szól közbe Ren.

- Minek?

- Bason! A daoba! – ezzel a szellem eltűnik a fegyverben. – Ez által egy sokkal erősebb és hatékonyabb szellemformát hozol létre. Én a daot használom és a Viharszablyát, Yoh a kardot, Tray vagy a deszkáját vagy az icapousit és Lyserg pedig az ingát.

- De én nem ismerem a fegyverforgatást.

- Akkor majd megtanulod. – vigasztal Yoh. – De elsőnek el kéne döntened, hogy milyen fegyvert szeretnél.

- Majd én segítek neked. Gyere. – int Ren.

- Hova megyünk? – kérdem, mivel elindult a város felé.

- Csak gyere és ne akadékoskodj. – vállat vonok és utána indulok.

Hűazannya! Ezt nevezem fegyvergyűjteménynek! Egy tornaterem méreteivel vetekedő helység tele különböző fegyverekkel és páncélokkal.

- Nézz szét nyugodtan. – kikerekedett szemmel nézek Renre. De nem ácsorgok tovább, hanem terepszemlére indulok.

Elképesztő fegyverek sorakoznak az állványokon, bármely gyűjtő vagy múzeum becsületére válna. Nem lesz könnyű választani… Próbaképp megemelek egy hosszú kardot, pokolian nehéz. Na, ez nem az igazi. Ennél sokkal könnyebb kell…

- Nézd csak meg ezeket. – hoz ide egy pár szablyát Ren. Gyönyörű ezüstös pengéiken felszikráznak a lámpák fényei. Óvatosan kézbe veszem az egyiket. Kényelmes a fogása és hihetetlenül könnyű. Ezt egyszerűbb forgatni. – Tetszik? – kérdi.

- Igen, nagyon szépek.

- Akkor a tieid. – ezzel a kezembe nyomja a másikat is.

- De… ez a tiéd. – ellenkezem.

- Mostantól nem. Illik hozzád. Használd büszkén és ügyesen.

Hati is előbújik, mellém lépdel és szemügyre veszi a szablyákat.

- Nagy erejű fegyverek. Egykor hatalmas harcos tulajdona volt mindkettő. Északról származnak. – mindezt csak így ránézésre. Okos bundás!

- Igen, valóban Északról szereztem őket. Gyertek és próbáljátok ki. – ezzel elindul kifelé. Egy kis udvarra érünk.

- Csak egy baj van vele. Nem tudom hogy kell használni. – mintha ezt elfelejtettük volna…

- Először próbáld meg a szellemkontrollt, aztán megtanulod forgatni is. – javasolja.

- És hogy?

- Ahelyett, hogy magadba olvasztod a farkast, inkább oszd meg az erőt a két fegyver között. Például, ami eddig a karmokhoz adta az erőt, helyezd a jobb szablyába, a balba pedig az agyarak erejét. Ennél érthetőbben nem tudom megmagyarázni. – ad némi instrukciót Ren.

Magamhoz hívom Hatit és igyekszem összpontosítani, hogy ketté tudjam választani az energiahullámot.

- Szablyába! – üvöltöm és a két energiacsóvát kettétépve változást érzékelek magamban. Mintha a bőröm alatt apró kukacok nyüzsögnének, fel vagyok töltõdve, szinte szétvet egy új, meghatározhatatlan erő.

- Sikerült! – hallom a távolból a sámán hangját.

- Ez elképesztő!

- Ezt nevezik furiokunak, szellemi energiának. Egy sámán minél erősebb, annál több a furiokuja.

- Akkor nekem még gyúrnom kell. – az erő ami eddig majd szétvetett, most rohamosan csökken. Pár pillanattal később kimerülten vágódom hanyatt a földön. – Pokolian jó érzés, csak túl sokat vesz ki belõlem. Nem megy.

- Ha fizikailag és szellemileg is fejlődsz, nőni fog a furiokud is, de ehhez kemény edzés kell. Ha megkéred Ana-t, biztos kezelésbe vesz téged is.

- Na nem! Láttam már Yoh edzését párszor és kösz, de nem kérek belőle! Nem vagyok mazochista. – durva dolog…

- Akkor hogy akarsz továbblépni?

- Valahogy máshogy. Nem hiszem el, hogy Ana az egyetlen esélyem! – zseniális ötlet! – Te nem tudnál segíteni?

- Hát… Ana ért hozzá.

- Felejtsd el, hogy megkérdeztem. Köszönöm a fegyvereket. – mélyen meghajolok és hazaindulok. Hati is előkeveredik és mellettem poroszkál.

- Van egy olyan sejtésem, hogy kemény napoknak nézünk elébe. – morogja.

- Na ja. Már ha túlélem a dolgot…

- Várj Eve! – hallom Ren hangját a hátam mögül.

- Mi van? – ez az edzés-dolog kicsit mogorvává tesz.

- Segítek!

- Komolyan? – van remény!

- Igen, de nem lesz olyan könnyű mint, hiszed és csak akkor hálálkodj, ha már tökéletes lesz a technikád. – int le, pedig már ugrottam volna a nyakába.

- Rendben.

- Akkor holnap reggel találkozunk. – és lassan eltűnik az alkonyi homályban…

Ki az a marha, aki hajnali hatkor képes felkelteni, pláne szombaton? Ugyanis valaki intenzíven dörömböl a hálószobaablakon. Nyűgösen mászok ki az ágyból és botorkálok az ablakhoz. Félrehúzom a fekete sötétítőt és némi hunyorgás után meglepetten konstatálom hogy Ren ácsorog ott Basonnel. Kellet nekem a földszintre költözöm…

- Mi van? – kérdem, mikor kinyitom az ablakot.

- Szombat reggel hat óra. Egyél, öltözz és gyerünk edzeni. – kommandíroz, de még ehhez túl kómás vagyok.

- Még kell egy kis idő, hogy felébredjek, de azért gyere be. – motyogom két ásítás között. Elballagok ajtót nyitni.

- Nagyon álmosnak tűnsz. - jegyzi meg mikor már a konyhában ül. – És hogy időt spóroljunk, hoztam kaját. – majd elővarázsol egy nagy papírzacskót. Kíváncsian lesek bele. Két sajtos croissan és egy pohár kávé. Nos nem szeretem a kávét…

- Köszi, de nem rajongok a kávéért. Inkább csinálok egy bögre teát.

- Jó, csak igyekezz.

Bögrét kerítek és előszedem a tea filtert. Forró vizet engedek rá és mire elpusztítom az egyik sütit, már kész is. Egy kevés citromlé meg cukor és már le is döntöm egyből. Na ez hiányzott. Innentől pergősebben kapkodom magam és teaivás után tíz perccel már elhagyjuk a lakást.

- És most? – kérdem.

- Futással kezdjük. – és már indul is, én meg győzzek utána rohanni…

Már lassan egy órája loholunk, és úgy tűnik abba se hagyjuk, míg bele nem halok. Hirtelen egy magas toronyház előtt fékezünk. Na végre…

- Gyere. – int Ren és belép a forgóajtón. Kíváncsian követem. Vajon mit keresünk itt? – A lépcsőn megyünk a legfelső emeletig. – ennek elmentek otthonról!

- Ezt most komolyan gondoltad?

- Mozogj! – és már rohan is felfelé. Ez totál nem komplett! Mire felérek, már úgy érzem, hogy a lábaim helyén egy nagy adag kocsonya van csak. Ren türelmetlenül toporog egy kétszárnyú ajtó előtt. – Még a reumás lajhár is fürgébb nálad!

- Ezt bóknak veszem. – még van energiám humorizálni, jó jel.

- Kíváncsi vagyok, egy óra múlva is ilyen vidám leszel-e. – jegyzi meg. Én meg elgondolkodom, hogy jó ötlet volt-e a segítségét kérni…

- Mit találtál ki?

- Egyenlőre nem kell többet futni, – hál' Istennek – viszont elkezdhetjük az erőfejlesztést. – ezzel kinyitja az ajtót. Benn egy klassz nappalival találom magam szembe, de nincs remény, hogy szusszanjak egyet a kényelmesnek tűnő kanapén, mert Ren végigcsörtet és egy jobb oldali ajtó mögött eltűnik. Utána vonszolom magam. Egy kondi teremben találom magam. Baljós előérzet fog el. Ugye ez csak álom, és mindjárt a saját pihe-puha ágyikómban ébredek…

- És most? – kérdezem félve.

- Karizommal kezdjük. – mutat egy rejtélyes kínzóeszközre. – Ülj a padra és százig abba sem hagyhatod. – adja ukázba.

- Eddig oké, de hogyan kéne elkezdenem?

- Ha leültél, megfogod a fejed felett lévő vízszintes kart és mellkas-középig lehúzod. Világos?

- Mint a nap. – na essünk neki…

Kész, meghaltam. Este öt óra és még mindig edzünk. Rájöttem, mennyi kis izma van egy embernek, nekem ugyanis az összes fájdalomtól üvölt.

- Mára ennyi. – hallom a hátam mögül Ren hangját. Megkönnyebbülten engedem le a súlyokat. – Hétfõn találkozunk újra. – de jó, holnap amúgy se tudok majd mozogni.

- Kezdtem azt hinni, hogy éjfélig itt leszünk. – morgom az orrom alatt.

- Egész jól bírtad, nem panaszkodtál, pedig azt hittem, hogy végig nyavalyogni fogsz.

- Inkább leharapom a nyelvem, semhogy panaszkodjak.

- Megnyugtató. Nem ártana, ha lelazítanál, mert holnap nem fogsz tudni mozogni. – közben már neki is állt. Irigylem az izmai miatt. Hol leszek én ilyen kidolgozott…

- Már most se tudok megmoccanni.

- Ha nem lazítasz, a következőt nem fogod bírni. Könnyen lesérülhetsz.

- Jó, meggyőztél. – fejkörzéssel kezdek, de attól tarok, hogy elgurul a fejem, mert pokolian hasogat a nyakam…

Kedélyesen vánszorgok hazafelé, mikor Hati végre elődugja az orrát.

- Nem tűnsz túl frissnek. – köszönt.

- Hagyjál lógva. Fájok, mint állat. – válaszolom minimális lelkesedéssel.

- Mégis csak Ana-t kellett volna választanod.

- Soha, akkor inkább kétszer a mai nap! Te is láttad mit művel Yoh-val. Kösz, de nem kérek belőle. Csak egy forró fürdő kell és az ágyam.

- Te tudod…

- Én bizony. Neked a színed se láttam egész nap, úgyhogy csak hallgass.

Összetörten ébredek. Fáj mindenem tetőtől talpig, nem meg mondtam, hogy izomlázam lesz?

- Fáj nagyon? – kérdi Hati az ágy végéből.

- Úgy nézek ki, mint akinek bármije is fáj?

- Igen.

- Akkor nem értem a kérdést. – fárasztó tud lenni néha…

- Majd szólj, ha kellek. – ezzel eltűnik.

- Együttérzésed igazán megható. - motyogom az üres szobának.

Nyöszörögve feltápászkodom, mert hát nem döglődhetek egész nap egy nyavalyás izomláz miatt. Estére valamennyit javul a helyzet és már a mosogatás sem okoz pokoli kínokat. A forró víz is javít a dolgon, de még mindig kétségbe ejt, hogy holnap suli plusz edzés. Szegény fejem… Mibe keveredtem már megint?

- És ennek mi lesz az eredménye? - kérdezem Rent.

- Sokkal több furiokut szabadít fel benned, jóval erősebb leszel.

- Nem erre gondoltam. Hati hogy fog kinézni?

- Nem tudom, de ha végre hajlandó vagy megcsinálni, akkor megtudod! - kezdem kiakasztani.

- Jó, értettem.

Na akkor lássunk neki. A sima szellemkontrollig lazán eljutok. Most, ha jól értettem, akkor ezt a formát kell feltölteni furiokuval, ahhoz, hogy létrejöhessen az óriás szellemforma. A két szabályba kezdem beleengedni a furiokumat, elég kimerítő, de érzem a változást. Valami felvillan, én meg a következő pillanatban egy hatalmas farkas fejű harcos vállán találom magam. Hűazannya!

- Hati? - kérdem a farkastól.

- Igen. - érkezik a válasz a kedvesen ismerős rekedt hangon.

- Egy pillanatig a frászt hoztad rám. Hogy érzed magad?

- Soha jobban.

Na igen. Legalább négy méteres, könnyű páncélban, két hatalmas szablyával a mancsában. Óvatosan megérintem a pofáját és érezni az ezüstös bunda puhaságát. Eszméletlen! Közben Ren is felvette ezt a formát Basonnel.

- Most próbáljuk ki támadásokat. – ezzel nekünk ront. Kecsesen suhanunk el a dao mellett.

- Karomvihar! – a farkas suhogtatni kezdi a szablyákat és egy hatalmas jégfelhő jelenik meg elõttünk. – Adjunk nekik! – majd a jég megindul előre. Ren kitérőmanőverbe kezd, sikerülni fog neki. Ám azt kell látnom, hogy a jég is mozdul utána. – Ezt benézted cimbi!

- A fenébe! – aztán már csak a jégdarabok kopogását hallom Bason páncélján.

Amint elül a porfelhő Ren leinti a további harcot.

- Még van mit fejlődnöd, de ahhoz képest, hogy most használtad először az óriás szellemformát, ez ügyes húzás volt.

- Kösz.

- De nehogy azt hidd, hogy ennyivel megúszod, még van két hét az edzésből! – pedig már kezdtem örülni.

- Most leromboltad egy illúziómat te szívtelen szörnyeteg! – „te édesen szívtelen szörny" teszem hozzá magamban. Mert hát be kell ismernem, hogy az együtt töltött hetek alatt időnként kiderült róla, hogy egyáltalán nem olyan kegyetlen, mint mutatja. És nekem is leesett, hogy bizony pasi, méghozzá nem is akármilyen! Gyönyörű, aranyszínű szeme van, istenien izmos teste és az arca, ha éppen nem dühöng, akkor hihetetlenül aranyos.

- Azért vagyok. – veti oda foghegyről. – Hétfőn találkozunk. – ezzel elindul haza.

- Összeszedem a cuccaim és én is hazaballagok…

Csörög a telefon… Milyen telefon? Mikor végre kinyitom a szemem és meglátom a szekrényen villogó és cincogó parányt leesik. Ja, hogy ez… Tegnap szereztem és én hülye nem kapcsoltam ki éjszakára. Valaki nagyon el akar érni, mert még mindig nem tette le. Kézbe veszem, és megnézem a kiírt számot, de nem ismerős. Lenyomom a hívógombot és félig ásítva beleszólok:

- Igeen?

- Ha nem veszik fel a telefont, az a tisztelet hiányát jelenti. – válaszolja a hang. Ez tuti, hogy Ren.

- Jó reggelt neked is Ren. Jól aludtál? – és még én vagyok a tiszteletlen… - Miért keltettél fel? Nincs mára megbeszélve edzés.

- Elmehetnék most hozzád?

- Persze de mi…

- Majd inkább személyesen. – ezzel lerakja. Menten megáll az eszem! Nem elég, hogy felkelt reggel nyolckor, de még titkolódzik is.

- Kikászálódok az ágyból és igyekszem hamar magamhoz térni.

- Szóval, mi volt az a rettentően sürgős és titokzatos dolog amiért lóhalálában iderohantál? – kérdezem, mikor már a konyhában ülünk a tea mellett.

- Nos… a családom igen befolyásos az üzleti életben és nekem, mint a Tao család vezetőjének időnként más dolgom is akad, mint a sámánharccal törődni.

- Térj a lényegre!

- Azt szeretném! – mordul rám és leesik, hogy zavarban van. Vajon mi a bús történhetett, hogy ez a hatalmas egóval rendelkező emberi lény zavarba jött tőle? – Szóval ma este egy fogadásra vagyok hivatalos és kellene egy kísérő. – böki ki végre én meg majd a csészémet nyelem le keresztbe. Némi intenzív köhécselés után megtalálom a hangom.

- És miért pont én?

- Mert más lányt nem ismerek.

- Ott van Ana vagy Tamara.

- Nincs az, az isten, amiért én Ana-t vinném el, Tamara meg túl félénk, úgyhogy te maradtál. – igazán kedves, nem?

- Nincs sok kedvem és amúgy is fáj mindenem. – hárítom a melót, ha rajtam múlik.

- Ha eljössz, kapsz egy hét pihenőt az edzésből.

- Megdumáltuk! – ez azért elég méltányos ajánlat.

- Rendben. Este hétre gyere hozzám, mert ellenőrizni akarom mit veszel fel.

- Nem fogok krumpliszsákban megjelenni, e felől biztosíthatlak. – de piszok!

- Akkor hétkor. – ezzel a távozás hímes mezejére lép.

Nekem is mennem kell vásárolni. Kell valami estélyi féleség.

Na, ha ez nem tetszik neki, akkor lesheti, hogy elkísérem bárhova is. Kopogok, majd választ nem várva benyitok. Ren sehol, csak némi káromkodás szűrődik ki a hálóból. Benn Ren áll a szoba közepén és a nyakkendőjével szerencsétlenkedik. Szegény Bason próbálja csitítani.

- Nyugodj meg Ren mester, mindjárt jön Eve kisasszony és megköti azt a ruhadarabot.

- Én is meg tudom kötni! – vágja rá agresszív kismalac stílben.

- Veszem észre. Azért hallani már az ajtóból a szentségelésedet, mi? Na mutasd azt a galád nyakkendőt!

De nagyobb a probléma mint hittem, mert ez a lökött még az inget is félregombolta. Megadóan szusszanok egyet, majd kibújok a hosszú fekete kabátból és Renhez lépek. Elveszem a kezéből a nyakkendő nevű szörnyeteget és nekiállok kigombolni az ingét. Egy darabig gyanakvóan mered a kezemre, majd a tekintet továbbvándorol és némi meglepetést látok feltűnni az arcán.

- Az ennél mélyebben dekoltált és szűkebb ruhát már fürdőruhának hívják. - jegyzi meg.

- Tévedés, ez volt a legszolidabb az összes közül amivel a délután folyamán találkoztam. Ha nem felel meg, akkor menj egyedül. – vágom oda. Erre válaszul valamit morog az orra alatt, de nem értem. – Most ha lehet ne ugrálj, mert megfojtalak. – fenyegetem meg és neki kezdek a nyakkendőkötésnek.

- Azt nem mondtam, hogy nem jó, csak kissé szokatlan.

- Rajtad meg a szmoking szokatlan, úgyhogy nyughass, mert a végén tényleg túl szoros lesz. – még némi igazítás és kész. Jól áll neki azt meg kell hagyni. Nemsoká a lépcsőn kopogok lefelé, a kabát meg úszik utánam. Jó hosszú, tűsarkúban is majd a földig ér. Láttam ilyet bőről is, majd kell egy olyat is szereznem. Elég észrevétlen maradhat a két szablya…

A bejárat előtt egy fekete limuzin parkol, na ma este minden fekete? A ruhám, a kabátom, Ren szmokingja és a limó is. Van némi vámpírfeeling a dologban…

Meghalok! Álmos vagyok, unatkozom és kezd fájni a lábam. Még csak alig egy órája jöttünk, de én már totál kész vagyok. Eltipegek a svédasztalhoz, hogy zsákmányoljak valami innivalót, de a piskótáim kezdik felmondani a szolgálatot és kis híján pofára esek. A szerencse azonban közbelép egy vadidegen férfi képében aki ügyesen kap el.

- Köszönöm. – dünnyögöm az orrom alatt.

- Nincs mit kisasszony. – felpislogok a hang gazdájára. Zafírkék szemek, fekete haj és gyomorforgató mosoly. – Ugye jól láttam, hogy az ifjú Tao úrfival érkezett? – kérdi. Kivel? Ja, hogy Renre gondol…

- Igen. Netán ismeri az úr? – gyanakvó? Ki? Én?

- Az egyik unokatestvérem fia. – hát nem néztem volna ki belőle. Netán az egész família itt van? – És kérem hívjon Can-nak kishölgy. Ugye ön nem Japán?

- Nem, csak félig. Az édesanyám kanadai.

- Akkor gratulálok a szüleinek, mindkét nép legszebb vonásait örökölte tõlük. Megtudhatnám a nevét kishölgy? – istenbiz' ha még egyszer kishölgynek hív, pofán csapom!

- Eve, kicsim, hát meg vagy végre, már kerestelek. Gyere, be szeretnélek mutatni valakinek. – csendül fel mögöttem Ren hangja. Kicsit lezsibbadok a „kicsim" megszólításon, de itt az esély a menekülésre!

- Helló édes, - közben megragadom a kezét – képzeld ez a kedves úr megóvott attól, hogy itt helyben kitörjem a nyakam. – csacsogom kényszeredett vidámsággal.

- Hála az égnek. – majd közelebb húz magához. Igyekszem úgy tenni, mint ha ez teljesen természetes lenne. – Köszönöm Can-san hogy megóvta Eve-et. – majd sarkon fordul és megindul a tömegben. Mikor végre elérünk egy kevésbé zsúfolt sarkot engedném el a kezét, de nem hagyja.

- Most már igazán elereszthetsz.

- Can egész este figyelni fog. Már jócskán harminc fölött jár, de a tizenéves lányokra bukik. Vigyázz magadra. – aztán félhangosan hozzáfûzi: - Tudtam, hogy baj lesz ezzel a ruhával.

- Mi van a ruhámmal? – már megint kezdi!

- Túl feltűnő vagy benne, az itt a baj kedves. – kedves? Túl sok pezsgőt ivott?

- Neked megártott a pezsgő! Tudtam, hogy nem kellett volna elvállalnom ezt az egészet.

- Ne értsd félre, az a gond, hogy túl jól áll neked ez a gönc. – ismét magához húz. – Szinte ragyog az a fehér bőröd és hozzá ez a göndör lobonc… csodálatos! – még szép, nem viccből ültem a fodrásznál, de azért ez mégis túlzás.

- Ha szabad tudnom erre ki adott engedélyt? – kérdezem Rent, mert a szemtelenje teljesen magához ölelt és az arcát a nyakamhoz fúrta.

- Ha Can azt hiszi, hogy hozzám tartozol, akkor le fog szállni rólad. A saját érdekedben színészkedj egy keveset. – színészkedést akar? Megkaphatja!

Kiszabadítom a karjaim, és a tenyerembe fogom az arcát. A szemén látszik, hogy nincs ennek semmi baja a pezsgőtől, ajánlom is, mert jól alakítást várok tőle. Először csak az arcát simítom végig az ajkaimmal, majd lassan a szája felé közelítek.

- Te most mit művelsz? – kérdi alig hallhatóan.

- Hozzád tartozom, nem? Hadd lássa Can. – majd finoman megcsókolom. Egy ideig csak tűri, majd viszonozza is a csókot. Innentől kikapcsol a külvilág, csak mi ketten vagyunk…

Aztán, szinte egy végtelennek tűnő perc után, elválik tőlem, én meg újra tudok gondolkodni. Félve nézek az arcára. A szeme lázasan csillog, és mintha kissé elpirult volna.

- Várj meg itt és ne mozdulj. – suttogja a fülembe, majd eltűnik a vendégseregben.

Legalább van időm gondolkozni, hogy mit is műveltem. Ha őszinte vagyok magamhoz, akkor be kell, hogy valljam, már egy ideje sóvárogtam erre a csókra. Amikor nem játssza a megközelíthetetlent, akkor nagyon aranyos tud lenni. Másrészt, nem rossz pasi. Jó a teste és gyönyörűek a szemei. De ez akkor sem vezet sehova! Felejtsd el! Hirtelen felbukkan mellettem, majd kézen fog és elindul kifelé a teremből. Némán ülünk még a limuzinban is. A lakáshoz már cipő nélkül kaptatok fel. Ezek a vacakok felérnek egy egész hónapnyi edzéssel, komolyan. Benn végre lezöttyenhetek a kanapéra. A lábaim feldobom a karfára, és végignyúlok rajta. Nem tudom, hogy ennek a lököttnek most mi a baja, de kíváncsian várom, hogy mit fog kitalálni.

Már lassan fél órája semmi, Ren a szobájában, én a nappaliban. Mindegy, ha akar valamit, majd szól…

Mmm, nem húztam össze a függönyöket este, hogy ide tűz a nap? Hunyorogva nyitom ki a szemem és némi meglepetéssel veszem tudomásul, hogy nem otthon ébredtem. Megfordulok és újabb meglepetésként Ren meztelen mellkasába ütközök. Hát… izé… ilyen közel még úgyse volt hozzá szerencsém, pláne ennyire hiányos öltözetben. Jé, rajtam meg még az estélyi van! Tekintetem újra és újra visszavándorol az alvó sámánra. Milyen lenne így megérinteni? Biztos felébredne rá, úgyhogy inkább nem próbálkozom. Óvatosan felkelek, nehogy felébresszem, de épphogy csak felállok, egy kéz fonódik a csuklómra és visszaránt. Visítva zuhanok majd Ren mellkasán landolok. Nem tudom értékelni az ilyen megmozdulásokat!

- Elengednél? – kérdezem a szemtelenjétől, de csak egy álmos mosoly a válasz. – Nem kérem még egyszer ilyen szépen. A következő már fájni fog.

- De harapós a cicus! – anyád a cicus! Mérgesen karmolok az oldalába, mire felszisszen és elereszt. Villámgyorsan pattanok fel és húzódom kartávolságon kívülre. – És még karmol is.

- Ne merj cicusnak hívni, mert kitépem a nyelved! És örülj, hogy nem a szemed céloztam! – mordulok rá. Ren felül és ledobja magáról a takarót, de hál' istennek nem kapok szívrohamot, mert van rajta egy hosszú, fekete pizsamanadrág. Huh, ez közel volt! – Ha nem nagy gond én mennék haza.

- Jól van. – gyanúsan nyugodt.

- Akkor egy hét múlva találkozunk.

- Miért? Elutazol? – kérdi meglepetten.

- Arról volt szó, hogy kapok egy hét pihit, mert elmentem veled arra a nyomorult fogadásra. – tudtam, hogy elfelejti!

- Nos, ha ezt ígértem akkor viszlát egy hét múlva. – ezzel magára kap egy fekete köntöst és eltűnik a konyha irányába. Pislogok egy sort, de hamar túlteszem magam a megrázkódtatáson és lelépek, mielőtt meggondolná magát…

Ma délután már sajnos edzés, pedig milyen jó volt az elmúlt pár nap! Semmi fizikai kínzás, semmi lelki kínzás… Na, nehogy félre értsd! A lelki kínzás nálam, annyiban nyilvánul meg, hogy egész végig Ren mellett vagyok, de nem taperolhatom le azt a pompás testét és szívesen megismételném az estélyen történtek egy részét… Ez részemről baromi nagy hiba lenne, hisz egy barátság végét jelentené. Akkor inkább marad a lelki kínzás.

Húú, ez baromi hideg! Még a fogam is megfájdult tőle, de már csak pár falat van… Ám odafent biztos úgy gondolják, hogy ez már túlzás, mert felberreg a csengő. Kelletlenül megyek ajtót nyitni, de csak Ren jött, ja, tényleg, ma edzés van!

- Hel… ló. – köszönök neki, de a szám még túlzottan el van fagyva, hogy rendesen tudjak beszélni.

- Neked is, mi van, nem tudsz megszólalni? – kérdi és kissé gyanakvón néz rám.

- Csak… csak jégkrémet ettem és elfagyott a szám, de semmi komoly. – kezd olvadni!

- A vanília illatát én is érzem, de minek ettél annyit, ha utána nem tudsz beszélni?

- Ezt imádom a legjobban és hát volt a mélyhűtőben egy egész doboz…

- Jó, értem, de mit mondtam neked a táplálkozásról? – kérdi szigorú pofával, ám nehéz ilyesmire figyelnem, ha még a szokottnál is izgibb cucc van rajta. A menetrendszerinti fekete, bő nadrág egy fehér, össze-vissza nyirbált pólóval. Inkább néz ki hajhálónak, mint pólónak, de remekül kiadja a hasizmait és az egész felsőtestéből mindössz a mellbimbóit takarja csak. Nem tudom eldönteni, hogy örüljek vagy bosszankodjak a bemutató tökéletlenségén…

- Nem tudom, mert már második mondat után elvesztettem a fonalat. – felelem pimaszul. Erre elkerekedik a szeme. – Nyugi, csak vicceltem. Fontos a táplálék, mert az ad csak elég erőt a harchoz. Ne egyek feleslegesen mindenféle marhaságot és gyorséttermi kajákat. De annyira könyörgött az a fagyi, hogy muszáj volt… - igyekszem minél ártatlanabb arcot vágni, és úgy tűnik hogy sikerül mert gyanúsan megremeg a szája széle. – Komolyan, a jégkrém kezdte! – Bizonygatom heves bólogatással mire elkezd vigyorogni.

- Hiába próbálkozol, úgyse úszod meg az edzést. – szólal meg hirtelen elkomorodva. – bakter! Pedig már kezdtem reménykedni…

- Figyelsz!

- Mint állat. – válaszolom.

- Ez nem volt vicces. – jegyzi meg fanyar képpel Ren.

- Most kezdjük, vagy még piszkálsz a humorom miatt? – igen, ideges vagyok, mert most jött el az edzés vége és Ren egy próbát talált ki, hogy letesztelje, hogy mennyit fejlődtem.

- Igazad van. Akkor most fogd ezt a rizsszemet és ezt a filcet. Majd írd rá a neked legkedvesebb személy nevét.

- Jól raktak téged össze? Ez egy rizsszem, ha nem tűnt volna föl! Erre nem lehet írni!

- Csak csináld!

- Jó, jó. – nagy kínkeservvel felvésem rá Hati nevét. – Tessék. – adom a mesterművet Ren mancsába. A sámán szétnéz a kies tájon – ja, ha nem mondtam volna kihozott a hegyekbe és egy kissé sziklás fennsíkon állunk – majd a rizst jó messzire hajítja.

- Most pedig keresd meg. – ez totál nem komplett!

- Ma nem vagy formában. Épp az előbb dobtad el valahova! És egy nyomorult sziklamezőn állunk!

- Tudom. De addig nem mész sehova, míg meg nem találtad.

Csak nyugalom. Ha körbe-körbe rohangálok és a köveket emelgetem, azzal nem megyek semmire. Dühösen felkapaszkodok egy szikla tetejére, majd elhelyezkedem és magamhoz szólítom Hatit.

- Valami baj van? – kérdi mikor már mellettem áll.

- Csak figyelj. Az utolsó feladatunk, hogy megtaláljunk egy, a te neveddel ellátott rizsszemet.

- Csak viccelsz, ugye?

- Nem. Most megcsináljuk a lélekegyesítést és te onnantól csendben maradsz, nem zavarsz a koncentrálásban, de mindenképp nyitottnak kell lennie a lelkünknek, mert csak így sikerülhet. Oké?

- Akkor rajta.

Miután megvolt a lélekegyesítés, azon gondolkodom, hogy miként kezdjem keresni. Felesleges lenne Hati érzékszerveit használnom, hiszen nem szimatolhatom végig az egész placcot. Jó, próbáljuk másképp. Meg van! Azáltal, hogy a rizsre írtam a nevét, egy emléket kötöttem a maghoz, ha emléket adtam neki, akkor emlékek által fogom tudni meg találni.

_Emlékeket, Hati, emlékeket!_

Nem kell kétszer mondani. Lelki szemeim előtt jeges pusztaságok, gyönyörű fenyőerdők vonulnak el. Érzem a bőrömbe maró hideg szúrásait, de én csak rohanok, hisz megtehetem, szabad vagyok! Hirtelen emberi arcok bontakoznak ki a vakító fehérségből, majd nyomtalanul enyésznek el. Aztán magamat látom, ahogy otthon, Kanadában rohanunk Hatival az erdőben. Egyszer csak egy apró fényes pont ragyog fel előttünk, mi pedig arra vesszük az irányt…

Óvatosan nyitom ki a szemem és döbbenten pislogok körbe. Minden nyakig havas és jég borítja a sziklákat. Itt meg mi történt? Alig pár lépésre onnan, ahol én ülök egy alacsony jégoszlop emelkedik. Lemászok a szikláról és odasétálok. Lám, rajta a rizsszem.

- Ren! Meg van! – kiabálom büszkén, de nem érkezik válasz. Csak nem itt hagyott? Aztán jobbról mozgolódást látok. Egy hókupac mozgolódik, majd a tetején kibukkan Ren haja. Ja, csak betemette a hó.

- Mit műveltél te boszorkány? – kérdi mikor sikerül kiásnia magát.

- Te mondtad, hogy keressem meg a rizst, én pedig Hatival összefogva megkerestem. Tessék. – ezzel felmutatom az említett magot.

- Ez még oké, de hogy a fenébe jegelted le a környéket és engem?

- Csak annyi biztos, hogy emlékeket idéztünk a farkassal és hát… úgy látszik ez itt is megmutatkozott.

- Hát meg! De átmentél a vizsgán. Sok sikert a továbbiakhoz. Innentől magadnak kell a saját technikáidat kifejleszteni. – ezzel elindul haza.

Hmm, azt hittem hogy valami komolyabb lesz a próba, bár be kell valljam, hogy a hatása azért igen látványos. Na de mindegy. Végre befejeződött a több hetes kínzás. Gyerünk haza!

Épp a kulcsaim keresem, mikor Hati előbújik és morogni kezd.

- Mi az?

- Valaki van benn.

- Az nem lehet, hisz zárva az ajtó.

- Akkor is van benn valaki! – nem láttam még ennyire besózva.

- Jó, értem. Hati, a szablyákba! – miután a farkas eltűnt kinyitom az ajtót, de nem látok semmit, mert tök sötét van. A kapcsoló után tapogatózom, mikor a szoba túlsó sarkából nevetés csendül. Sikerül fényt kapcsolnom és meglepetten kell tudomásul vennem, hogy vadidegen pasas ül a fal melletti széken. – Maga meg ki a bús halál? – kérdem nem túl kedvesen.

- Darius vagyok. És igen jól mondtad, maga a halál, legalábbis a tiéd! – ezzel felpattan, elővarázsol két ostort és támadni kezd.

Kell pár másodperc, hogy leessen, szellemkontrollt használ. De nem kéne sokáig filozofálnom, mert a mellettem lévő szekrény szilánkokra hasad a csapás nyomán. Hú, ez csak hajszálon múlt! Szemmel követhetetlen táncot járnak a fegyvereink, a bútorok sínylik meg leginkább. Ezt a tempót nem fogom sokáig bírni! És bekövetkezik amitől a leginkább tartottam, hibát vétek az egyik mozdulatban és az egyik ostor pokolian fájdalmas, vérző sebet mar a bal karomra.

- Miért is harcolunk tulajdonképpen? – kérdezem a tagot, hátha időt nyerek.

- Meg kell tisztítani a világot a gonosztól. Yoh Asakurának és az összes csatlósának pusztulnia kell! Már így is túl sokáig vártunk, nagyon megerősödtek a mindent beborító sötétség erői! – magyarázza nekihevülten, de a támadás ereje nem csökken. Egyre több ütés talál.

_Ez így nem lesz jó! Hati segíts!_

Emlékek sorjáznak elém: a havat felkavaró dermesztően metsző északi szél, mely nyomán nem marad élet. Csak halott fehérség… Mikor aztán végre elszakadok a kietlen tájtól azzal kell szembesülnöm, hogy ismét lejegeltem a környezetem és vele együtt Darius ostorait is. Nem tétovázok. Odacsapok a fagyott bőrostoroknak, amik szilánkokra törnek.

- Ezzel még nincs vége boszorkány! El fogjuk pusztítani a sötétséget! – majd a dilis ürge távozik a kitört ablakon. Ha valaki még egyszer boszorkánynak titulál, isten biz' felkockázom! Nem boszorkány, hanem sámán a szentségit!

Aztán arra leszek, figyelmes, hogy elejtettem az egyik szablyát. Majd tudatosul, hogy igen csúnyán helyben hagytak. Sebek mindenütt és az összes vérzik. Kell valaki, aki beköti, ja és kell egy, nem két doboz fájdalomcsillapító, vagy esetleg egy gumikalapács. Mivel Ren lakik a legközelebb, hát indíts hozzá.

- Hati, hol vagy? – hívom a farkast, mert nem látom sehol.

- Bocsáss, meg de túl gyenge vagyok hogy veled maradjak. –csendül a hangja valahonnan.

Most már tényleg irány a sámán…

- Hé! Finomabban, ha kérhetném! Ott épp folytonossági hiányos a bőröm, ha nem tűnt volna föl!

- Vagy rendesen bekötöm vagy hagyom, hagy vérezz el. - vág vissza Ren, miközben a bal karomat fáslizza. - Mi történt tulajdonképp?

- Mikor hazaértem, egy Darius nevű, rosszarcú alak várt a lakásban. Egy sámán és valami olyasmit magyarázott, hogy Asakura össze csatlósának pusztulnia kell. - ezen elhümmög egy darabig.

- És mitől rokkantál le ennyire?

- Szerinted mennyi az esélyem két ostorral szemben? Őszintén? Elárulom, hogy semmi! Totál szétvertük a lakást, úgyhogy apám boldog lesz, ha megtudja. Ki kell találnom valami hihető magyarázatot… - nem lesz egyszerű.

- Hogy győzted le?

- Háát… sikerült megint mindent lejegelnem és így össze tudtam törni az ostorokat.

- És addig hol alszol majd? – érdeklődik. Na ez fogós kérdés.

- Nem tudom. Elballagok Yohékhoz, hátha van hely.

- Nem javaslom, mert Ryu is épp a városban van és ott lakik ilyenkor. Miért nem maradsz itt?

- Csak láb alatt lennék… - na neem. Túl veszélyes Rennel egy fedél alatt. Pláne ha csak egy pizsamanadrág és egy nyitott fekete köntös van rajta. Az én önuralmam pedig alapesetben is igen csekély.

- Nem leszel útban. Egynémely sérülés pedig igen csúnya. Nem ártana, ha egy darabig pihennél. Ajánlom, hogy zuhanyozz le és aludd ki magad. Mindjárt hozok tiszta ruhát. - ezzel elindul a szobája felé. - A fürdő a második ajtó balról.

Igyekszem a péppé vert bal lábamra nem súlyt helyezni, de még így is rohadtul fáj. Bebicegek a már említett helységbe.

- Tessék, remélem jó lesz. - hallom a hátam mögül. Ijedten fordulok, meg, ami ellen a hátsebeim hevesen tiltakoznak.

- A frászt hoztad rám. És kösz. - nyöszörgöm, mikor levegőhöz jutok.

Ren biccent egyet és becsukja maga után az ajtót. Gyors tisztálkodás után végre lefekhetek a megvetett kanapéra. Komolyan, kész áldás. Hamar elalszom…

Nem birok mozdulni és a sötétből lecsapó ostor újabb és újabb fájdalmas sebet mar a bőrömre. A körülvevő sötétségből felhangzik a gonosz kacaj és egy karcos hang ezt suttogja:

- Hiába minden. Letépem a bőrt és a húst a csontjaidról. Lassan és fokozatosan. Minél jobban szenvedsz, nekem az öröm. Sikíts kislány! - és az ostor újra és újra a húsomba mar. Az ütéseket visszhangozzák a sikolyaim…

- Eve! Eve! Ébredj, ez csak egy rossz álom! Hallasz engem? Mindent csak álmodsz. Nyisd ki a szemed és vége lesz! - hallom Ren hangját. Mikor kinyitom a szemem látom a lámpafényben úszó nappalit és a sámán kicsit álmos és aggódó arcát.

- Semmi… semmi baj csak rosszat álmodtam. Bocsánat, ha felébresztettelek. - motyogom és letörlöm a kósza könnycseppeket. Pokoli fájdalom kíséri minden mozdulatom. Óvatosan felhajtom a takarót, hogy megnézzem a kötéseket. Ez nem lehet! Képtelenség! Két újabb korbácsütés húzódik a lábamon és erősen véreznek…

- Te jó ég! Mi történt veled? - hördül fel.

- Álmodtam és álmomban kétszer megütöttek az ostorral. De hogy került ide a seb? Mi a fene folyik itt? - mintha kezdenék pánikba esni.

- Nyugodj meg. Gyere, átkötöm ezeket is.

Picit később már egy csésze forró zöld tea társaságában nyugodtabban tárgyaljuk az eseményeket.

- Tehát azt mondod, hogy egy varázslót használtak, hogy engem megsebezzenek? - meredek hitetlenkedve Renre.

- Igen. Ősi módszer és nem megsebesíteni, hanem megölni akartak. Szerencsére felébredtem a sikítozásra. - jobb nem belegondolni, mi történt volna, ha nem… - Nyugodj meg. Egy jó darabig nem fog ilyesmi történni, és amúgy is, hamar végzünk velük.

- Ígéred? - kérdem.

- Ígérem, de addig is végre pihenned kell.

- Nem akarok!

- Nem lesz semmi baj. - ezzel a nappaliba megy és felkapja a párnám, majd elindul a szoba felé. - Gyere.

Benn sötétség uralkodik, csak a függöny egy apró csíkján vetül be a holdsugár. A párnát az ágyra dobja és leheveredik. Csak állok és bambulok. Mi folyik itt?

- Gyere és feküdj le. Bármilyen hihetetlen, de én is szeretnék aludni valamennyit. A legjobb dolog a rémálmok ellen, ha valaki van melletted. - ezzel megpaskolja a mellette lévő helyet. Fáj mindenem, fáradt vagyok és félek. Pokolba a világgal! Vigyázva fájó tagjaimra lefekszem és elvackolok. Nem kell ringatni, hamar elnyom az álom…

Arra ébredek, hogy elzsibbadt az egyik karom. Biztos elfeküdtem. Ásítok egy nagyot és kipillogok a fejemből, majd meglepetten konstatálom, hogy nem _én_ feküdtem el a karom, hanem Ren! A fejét a jobb karomra rakva alszik. Na, ez így nem lesz jó haver. Óvatosan kiszabadítom zsibbadt végtagom és megmozgatom az ujjaim, hogy visszatérjen beléjük a vérkeringés. Egy pillanatig eltöprengek, hogy mit is keresek itt, aztán minden eszembe jut. Ebben a pillanatban Ren hanyatt fordul és teljes sebességgel a lábamra dobja a karját. Ó, hogy az a! Az ég rogyna rá de magasról! Könnybe lábad a szemem a fájdalomtól. Dühösen meredek rá, de a haragom villámgyorsan elpárolog. Angyalian nyugodt arc, vékony, de izmos test, meleg bőr. Hmm, jó lenne újra elvackolni, hozzábújni és aludni még egy kicsit… Na haladjunk! Felkelek, vigyázva nehogy felébresszem, és a konyha felé veszem az irányt. Nem sokkal később Ren is felébred, mire kiér már kész a tea és a reggeli is.

- Ennyire még nem vagy jól. Feküdj vissza szépen. - zavar ki.

- De már semmi bajom és utálok ücsörögni!

- Nem érdekel. Lesérültél, muszáj pihenned, ha akarsz valamit tenni Darius ellen! - ez azért elég meggyőző indok. Engedelmesen hagyom, hogy visszatereljen a nappaliba. Puha helyet készítek a kanapé egyik sarkában, ide telepszem. - Most elmegyek és beszélek Yohval, addig te itt maradsz és nem mozdulsz ki. Hívd elő Hatit, hogy legyen aki vigyáz rád.

- De én is menni akarok! - tiltakozok.

- Itt maradsz és kész! Nem használ a sebeidnek, ha sokat mozgatod őket. - ezzel részéről lezártnak tekinti a vitát, mert visszamegy a szobába és kicsivel később már utcai ruhában kerül elő.

- Ha már annyira indulatba jöttél, légyszi ugorj el a lakásomhoz és nézz szét, hátha akad némi használható ruha még.

- Rendben. - bár az arcáról nem süt a lelkesedés. - Igyekszem vissza. - majd elhagyja a lakást.

Végre csend és béke. Ám kár ilyen hamar örülnöm a magánynak, mert Hati előbújik és mellém telepszik.

- Hogy vagy? - kérdi.

- Még fájok egy kicsit, de már múlóban. - beletúrok a puha ezüstös bundába. - És veled mi van? Nem viselt meg nagyon a tegnapi?

- Csak a büszkeségem szenvedett csorbát. Nem tudtalak eléggé megvédeni…

- Na ezt most hagyd abba! Igenis, hogy megvédtél. Nélküled már halott lennék, ezt a pár karcolást pedig kiheverem. Világos voltam? - kérdezem tőle, miközben a fejét a kezembe fogva a szemét figyelem.

- De engem bánt a dolog. Te szenvedsz most azért, amit én rontottam el. Jóvá akarom tenni!

- Akkor majd szétcincáljuk Dariust és a szellemét. Amúgy milyen az őrszelleme? Nem tudtam azonosítani.

- Egy római gladiátor, ha jól emlékszem. Veszélyes ellenfél.

- Igen, ezt már tapasztaltam…

- Van egy ötletem! - mordul fel hirtelen a frászt hozva rám.

- Mi az?

- Meggyógyítalak! - szerintem félrebeszél.

- Hogy gondoltad?

- Próbáljuk meg a lélekegyesítést és meglátom mit tehetek a varázserőmmel.

- A middel? - kicsit meglep a dolog.

- Majd meglátod.

Végül is nem veszíthetek semmit. Gördülékenyen megy a dolog. Furcsa újra ezt a technikát használni, de most hagyom hagy irányítson a farkas. Ketten osztozunk a testemen, de én csak látom és érzem, hogy mi történik velem. Idegen erőszikrák pattannak a bőrömön, mágia feszíti a húsom. A sebek először feltelnek, majd fokozatosan elhalványulnak. Még nem tökéletes a dolog, mikor Hati visszavonul és különválunk.

- Sajnálom, de csak ennyire futotta, még nem jöttem helyre teljesen. - lihegi. - Most mennem kell. Ne haragudj. - ezzel eltűnik.

- Lényegesen jobban érzem magam. Csak a lábamon lévő két legfrissebb heg maradt, a többi szinte nyom nélkül eltűnt. Az órára pillantok, jesszus, majdnem két óra telt el a gyógyítással. Valaki zörög a bejárati ajtó zárjával. Nem szeretném felkészületlenül fogadni, hát előkapom a kanapé alá rejtett szablyákat és támadóállást veszek fel. Halk szitkozódás, újabb zörgés, majd nyílik az ajtó és egy nagy halom csomaggal találom magam szembe, melyek mögül Ren haja kandikál ki. Mi folyik itt? Leengedem a pengéket és félreállok az útból.

- Mi történt? Mi ez a rengeteg holmi? - kérdem.

- Voltam a lakásodban, pontosabban ami megmaradt belőle. Ugyanis kiégett az egész. - biztos rosszul hallottam!

- Hogy a fenébe? Hiszen csak verekedtünk!

- Utólag, figyelmeztetésképp gyújthatták fel. Ezek meg ruhák, hisz minden porrá égett és hoztam kajának valót is. Beszéltem Yohval. Lyserget is megtámadták, semmi komoly, de nem az a Darius nevű tag volt, hanem valami nő. Jut eszembe, milyen Darius őrszelleme?

- Hati szerint egy gladiátor. - közben visszarakom a szablyákat a rejtekhelyükre.

- Érdekes… Hé, mi történt a sebeiddel? - kiált fel meglepetten.

- Hati meggyógyított, de nem volt elég ereje a teljes javításhoz, már csak két csúnya seb van, a többi teljesen rendbe jött.

- Ezek gyógyulásához legalább egy hét teljes pihenés kellett volna! Szép teljesítmény. Na nézd meg ezeket a göncöket, hogy jók-e. - dob felém egy táskát. - Ránézésre válogattam.

- Oké, egy pillanat. - ezzel eltűnök a szobába öltözni.

- Várj, ez is hozzá tartozik. - szól utánam és egy kisebb tasakot nyom a mancsomba.

Most már tényleg megnézem mit is kaptam. A nagyobbik egy fekete pólót és farmert rejt. Klasszul néznek ki, főleg a póló, az elején a farkassal. Jókedvűen lesekszem a kisebbik tartalmát és mikor végre kihalászom a benne lévő feketeséget nem tudom eldönteni, hogy nevessek vagy mélyen megbotránkozzak. Csak tátogok a megdöbbenéstől. Egy csinos fekete melltartót találtam benne, mely jószerével csak fekete csipkéből áll. Még van valami a zacsiban, egy apró fekete tanga - ennél kisebbet már nem is gyártanak szerintem - és egy pár hosszú szárú szivárványszínű zokni. Némi tanácstalan fejvakarás után ravasz terv fogalmazódik meg bennem. Először a pólót és a farmert veszem fel, majd kibaktatok bemutatni a végeredményt.

- Jó a méret? - kérdi a sámán fapofával.

- Igen, tökéletes. Nagyon aranyos a farkas. - ezzel visszavonulok újra öltözködni.

El kell ismernem, Ren nagyon jó szemmértékkel van megáldva, mert a csipkecsoda tökéletesen passzol, bár alig takar többet egy fátyolnál. A maradék - szinte zsebkendőnyi - holmit is eligazgatom magamon, egyformára húzom a zokni szárait, majd felvetett fővel kivonulok. Nekem háttal épp kifelé bámul az ablakon, mikor kilépek. Figyelmeztetően megköszörülöm a torkom. Érdeklődve fordul meg majd kikerekedett szemmel úgy marad.

- Szerintem ez is pont méret, bár - az én ízlésemnek - kissé túl átlátszó, nem? - semmi értékelhető választ nem kapok, mert csak tátog, mint hal a parton. Lassan odasétálok hozzá és arcon csókolom. - Köszi a ruhákat, édes vagy. - majd sarkon fordulok és eltűnök a szobában.

Benn halkan kacarászva öltözök vissza. Ezt a reakciót! Még szerencse, hogy túl döbbent volt, ahhoz hogy bármit tegyen! De komolyan, megérte a dolog. Vidám mosollyal megyek a nappaliba, Ren sehol, ám a fürdőből vízcsobogás hallatszik. Tanácstalanul vállat vonok majd a konyha felé irányzom lépteim, hogy nekiálljak valami ehetőt főzni. Kilesek a nappaliba, hátha előkerült, de sehol senki, viszont a tetőre vezető ajtó nyitva. Mit keres ez odakinn, hiszen szakad az eső! Nem értem én az embereket… Már kész a tészta és a szósz, de Ren még mindig sehol. Némi töprengés után a hátsó ajtóhoz megyek. Kinn vaksötét és hűvös eső fogad. Keresnem kell egy darabig a tetőre vivő létrát, de baj nélkül feljutok. Gyönyörű kilátás fogad. Szinte tengerként csillámlanak a város fényei. A peremtől néhány lépésre pedig ott ül Ren az esőben. Odaballagok és én is lezöttyenek a vizes betonra. Hú, ez hideg! Ez a lökött meg délután óta itt ücsörög. Nem mozdul érkezésemre, félig lehunyt pillái alól bámulja a várost.

- Így csak megfázol. Gyere, kész a vacsora.

- Nekem semmi bajom. Menj be és hagyj egyedül! - felettébb mogorva.

- Mozdulj meg! Hidd el, jól főzök, nem fogsz belehalni és nem ártana valami száraz göncöt is felvenned.

- Azt mondtam, hogy tűnj el! - itt bepöccenek.

- Igazad van! A frásznak töröm magam, de ha még egyszer így mersz beszélni velem, letépem a fejed! Nem vagyok se cseléd, se Bason! - ezzel felkelek és otthagyom, felőlem megfagyhat!

Visszaérve a lakásba összeszedem a szablyáim, visszacincálom a szakadt holmim és nem épp finoman becsukva az ajtót távozom…

- Ez nagy ostobaság volt a részedről. - hallom Hati mély hangját mögülem.

- Ne szólj bele!

- És most hova mész?

- Első körben keresek egy telefont, beszélek apával, hogy küldjön pénzt, majd holnap reggel keresek egy új lakást.

- Te tudod. - ezzel magamra hagy.

Apámat könnyű meggyőzni, hogy ezért igazán nem fontos hazajönnie. A telefonbeszélgetés után egy órával már a számlámon a pénz.

- Igazán kényelmes az új odú. - jegyzi meg a farkas, mikor szemügyre veszi új otthonom.

- Na igen, legalább az enyém és nincs kiégve vagy szétverve.

Vadonatúj bútorok, ruhák és egyéb használati eszközök. Valami azonban mégis zavar. Vajon mi van Rennel? Dühösen morranok egyet és folytatom a pakolást. A fenét érdekli! Remélem tüdőgyulladást kapott és belehalt! Tuskó! Még morgolódok egy keveset pakolászás közben. Épp a ruhákat szortírozom, mikor csengetnek. Ki lehet az? Senki sem tudja, hogy ideköltöztem. Biztos valamelyik szomszéd. Igyekszem barátságos arckifejezést ölteni, míg a zárral bíbelődök, de amint felismerem a látogatót ez a kísérletezésem csúfos kudarcba fullad és elég dühösen meredek az elõttem álló Tao gyerek arcába.

- Mi van? Honnan tudtad, hogy itt vagyok?

- Hát… szóval… csak bocsánatot szeretnék kérni a tegnapi miatt. - válaszolja fülig vörösödve. Hát menten lehidalok! Ezeket a szavakat se hallottam még tőle! Mivel ilyen rendes volt, hát némileg megenyhülök és beengedem.

- Ne nézz szét nagyon, még csak ma költöztem be és kissé szét van rámolva. - elég sápadtnak tűnik. Beteg lenne? - Megfáztál? - kérdezem, mikor már a konyhában ülünk a tea mellett.

- Á, dehogy csak… - itt a köhögés belefojtja a magyarázkodást. Beteg, de rendesen.

- Látom remekül vagy. - ezzel felkelek és előásom a szolidan tomboló káosz mélyéről a lázmérőt. - Mérd meg a lázadat. - javallom.

- Semmi szükség rá, jól vagyok. - tiltakozik elég erőtlenül.

- Nem érdekel, nem halsz bele. - majd a kezébe nyomom a lázmérőt.

Tíz perc telik el, mire kiderül, hogy "csak" 39 fölött van a láza. És még semmi baja… Mikor indulni készül a lelkére kötöm, hogy ha hazaér vegyen be valami gyógyszert. Épp csak folytatom a pakolászást, mikor Hati bukkan elő Bason társaságában.

- Gyere gyorsan!

- Hova? Mi történt?

- Nem messze Ren mester összeesett!

Lefelé csörtetek a lépcsőházban, mikor eszembe jut egy kérdés.

- Honnan tudod, hogy mi történt vele? - kérdem a mellettem loholó farkast.

- Épp szét akartam nézni a környéken, mikor észrevettem és találkoztam Basonnel aki szintén hozzád indult, hogy segítséget kérjen.

És valóban. Egy háztömbnyire ott hever a hideg betonon. Eszméletlen és hiába próbálom öntudatra téríteni, hasztalan. Felnyalábolom és elindulok hozzá, mert nálam még nincs elég hely, hogy letegyem. Mire elérem a lakását, hálát adok a régebbi edzésekért, hogy valamennyit erősödtem és elbírom a magatehetetlen testet. Mikor végre lerakom az ágyára rögtön orvost hívok…

Én mondtam, hogy tüdőgyulladást fog kapni! Újra lázmérés, de nem használt semmit a gyógyszer, még mindig 39 fölött van. Drasztikus módszerhez kell folyamodnom. Kibújtatom a pólóból és a farmert is lehámozom róla, majd a fürdőbe megyek és az ott fellelhető törölközőket hideg vízbe áztatom. Mikor jól kicsavartam õket visszamegyek a szobába és a beterítem vele Ren testét. Remélem ez már javít valamennyit. Ásítok egy nagyot, csak úgy csattan a fogsorom. Na igen, aludni kéne egy keveset. Leveszem az ágyról az egyik párnát és kerítek egy takarót, majd kényelmes helyet készítek a fal mellett és lefekszem aludni.

Az eső kopogására ébredek. Kinn még mindig sötét. Félvakon megnézem az időt, mindössze két órát aludtam, de nem baj. Nézzük, hogy van a beteg. Hál' istennek lejjebb ment a láza. Leveszem róla a törölközőket és két takarót terítek rá. Kicsivel később már a konyhában ülök és eszek. Minek jött el hozzám, ha ilyen beteg? Állj! Egyáltalán, honnan tudta, hogy hova költöztem?

- Hati!

- Igen? Hívtál? - kérdi az előtűnő farkas.

- Te bolhás dög, én agyonütlek! Te voltál, igaz?

- Mi voltam én?

- Te árultad el Rennek, hogy hova költöztem!

- Háát… szóval csak megkérdezte, és mivel segíteni akartam, hát megmondtam. - ó, a jó szándékú ártatlanság.

- Még egy ilyen és kicibállak abból az ezüstös bundádból! Te… - a mondat befejezetlen marad, mert tétova léptek hangzanak fel a nappali felől és a küszöbön megjelenik Ren. Alig áll a lábán és dől róla a víz.

- Te miért keltél fel? Gyerünk vissza!

- Szomjas vagyok. - motyogja alig hallhatóan.

- Rendben, akkor most visszamegyünk, lefekszel én meg hozok neked vizet. - ezzel átkarolom és betámogatom a sötét szobába. Amint vízszintesbe került, elrohanok vízért és óvatosan megitatom. A bögrét a kisszekrényre rakom én pedig az ágy mellé ülök.

Hamar álomba zuhan, de nem akarom itt hagyni, ha esetleg szüksége van valamire, ne kelljen megint felkelnie. A hátam azonban nem tolerálja az ötletemet, mert hamar fájni kezd. Némi fészkelődés után a könyököm és a fejem az ágyra támasztom. Huh, ez mindjárt jobb! Ren békésen alszik, de én is álmos vagyok még. Nem szabad elaludnom…

Valami az arcom csiklandozza, mi az? Kelletlenül nyitom ki a szemem és Ren aranyló szemeibe pislogok elég közelről. A fene, elaludtam! Az ő ujjai értek hozzám, ez keltett fel. Elgémberedett tagokkal nyújtózkodom egyet és igyekszem felébredni.

- Hogy vagy? - kérdem a beteget.

- Jobban, de mi történt?

- Elájultál a láztól.

- És hogy kerültem haza?

- Én hoztalak. Most viszont haza kéne ugranom. Kibírod addig egyedül?

- Persze, de nem muszáj visszajönnöd, nincs semmi bajom. - már megint kezdi.

- Nem kérdeztem. Megállni sem tudsz a lábadon, úgyhogy hallgass. Sietek vissza. - ezzel egyedül hagyom.

- Hova mész tulajdonképpen? - kérdi Hati.

- A lakás nincs bezárva és nekem is kell pár holmi, mert Ren nem gyógyul meg reggelre, én pedig szétunom az agyamat.

- Most sebezhető, szerintem számíthatunk Darius valamelyik haverjára.

- Igen, tehát nem árt az éberség.

Odahaza ások némi ruhát, a szablyákat, pár CD-t, a laptopot és a fülhallgatót, majd ajtózárás és irány vissza. Ren épp alszik mikor megérkezem. Igyekszem csendben pakolászni.

- Ha felébredne, szólj nekem. - kérem a farkast.

- Rendben. De te most mit csinálsz?

- Én lefekszem és zenét hallgatok.

- Nem így szoktál. - kötözködik Hati.

- Rennek most pihennie kell, nem tenne jót, ha nekiállnék brutális hangerőn zenét hallgatni. És én így is tudok pihenni. Vita lezárva. Szólj ha felkelt.

Ezzel a leheveredek a kanapéra, fejemre teszem a fejhallgatót és elindítom a lejátszó programot. Szöszölök még egy kicsit a hangbeállításokkal, de sikerül feljebb túrnom a basszust. Ó, igen ez kell most ide!

_There's always something different going wrong_

_The path I walk in the wrong direction_

_There's always someone fucking hanging on_

_Can anybody help me make things better?_

Jeges érintés borzol végig: Hati! Kinyitom a szemem és a hajnali derengésben a farkast látom a kanapé mellett állni. Mikor visszanyerem a hallásom, megkérdem:

- Felébredt?

- Igen és téged keres.

- Megyek.

Valóban, mikor belépek a szobába és felkapcsolom a villanyt Ren épp ülőhelyzetbe tornássza magát.

- Na, hogy vagy?

- Jobban. - és kelne felfelé.

- Ez nem jelenti azt, hogy már felkelhetsz. Maradj csak ott ahol vagy!

- Nincs semmi bajom! Nyugodtan… - na igen az a fránya köhögés, és még jól van, mi?

- Nem értettem kristálytisztán, mit is kezdtél el mondani? - igyekszem minél több gúnyt csempészni a hangomba.

- Felejtsük el.

- Én is úgy gondolom. Nincs szükséged valamire?

- Kérek egy korty vizet. - segítek neki inni.

- Nem kellene valamit enned?

- Nem.

- Te tudod. Ha kell valami, csak üvölts, a nappaliban vagyok. - ezzel indulnék kifelé.

- Nem jönnél inkább be ide? Alig van hangom a beszédhez is… - ebben van valami.

- Rendben. - majd kinn összeszedem a párnát, a takarót és a laptopot, és visszaköltözöm a szobába. A ágytól pár lépésre letáborozok. - Próbálj aludni még egy kicsit.

- Nem vagyok álmos. Fel akarok kelni!

- Ne hisztizz! Nem tudsz megállni a lábadon.

- Pihenj Ren mester. Szükséged lesz az erődre, ha végre találkozunk Dariussal és csapatával. - még Bason is tudja mi a legjobb ennek a makacs tuskónak, de váltig azt hangoztatja, hogy jól van.

- Na, mérjük csak meg a lázadat, amúgy, még az őrszellemednek is több esze van, mint neked. - erre nagyon csúnyán néz rám. - Hiába meregeted a szemed, akkor is így van. - és, szokás szerint nekem van igazam, még mindig 38 fölött van a láza.

- Ugye nem akarod a vizes törölközőket hozni? - kérdi gyanakvón. Emlékszik rá? Azt hittem, hogy totál ki van ütve…

- Nem, annyira azért nem rossz a helyzet. Ha szerencséd van elég lesz a gyógyszer. - vigasztalom.

- Biztos?

- Ezt csak akkor tudhatjuk meg, ha már jobban vagy. Ne köss bele mindenbe! - egyszerűen kiakasztó ez a lökött.

Miután beleimádkoztam a két Rubophent végre visszatérek a zenehallgatáshoz. De csak nem nyugszik:

- Átállítanád úgy, hogy én is halljam? - meglepetten nézek rá.

- Nem hinném, hogy ez a te zenei ízlésednek megfelel, de legyen. - kivadászom a CD-t és a sarokban lévõ hifihez viszem. Némi ügyködés után végre normális hangerővel feldübörög a zene.

_Once more I'll say goodbye to you_

_feelings happen, but we don't really know why_

_if it's supposed to be like this_

_why do most of us ignore the chance to miss_

_oh yeah_

_Torn apart of the seams and my dreams turn to tears_

_I'm not feeling this situation_

_run away try to find a safe place you can hide_

_the best place to be when you're feeling like_

Ren elég érdekes arcot vág, mikor meghallja a zenét.

- Én mondtam, hogy nem fog tetszeni.

- De még mindig jobb mint Yoh legendásan rémes zenéi. Az őrületbe tud vele kergetni.

- Na ja. Én is hallottam már néhány érdekes számot nála… - soha az életben még egyszer!

Ennyiben maradunk. A sámán fekszik és pihen, én meg fellépek a netre és megnézem apa írt-e e-mailt. Ez az egyetlen kommunikációs mód ami működik. És igen, újabb kacagtató jelentést kaptam ezúttal New Yorkból. Igyekszem halkan vihogni, de nem megy. Hihetetlen stílusa van!

- Mi az ami ennyire vicces? - kérdi Ren.

- Semmi, csak apum írt e-mailt, azon nevetek. Bocs, próbálom halkan!

Nem reagál semmit, én pedig netezek tovább…

Hol az istenben van ez a normálatlan, makacs és értetlen alak? Alig hogy felébredtem azt kellett látnom, hogy üres az ágya. Ásítok egyet, felkelek és a keresésére indulok. Nem hiába. Ahogy kiérek a nappaliba nyílik is a szemközti ajtó, a fürdőszobáé és felbukkan Ren törölközőbe tekerve félig vizesen. Csak állok, mint aki gyökeret eresztett és bámulom. Az agyamban a lemez valahol elakadt a _hűazannya, azannya _résznél. Néhány dermedt másodpercig köpni-nyelni nem tudok, aztán végre visszatér a józan eszem és mogorván ráförmedek a srácra.

- Nem vagy elég beteg így is? Arról volt szó, hogy nem kelsz fel! - kíváncsi lennék a látványra törölköző nélkül is…

- Muszáj volt lezuhanyoznom, mert, már viszketett a bőröm.

- Legalább felöltöznél, ha kész vagy. Na indíts befelé és lázmérés.

Morog egy sort és míg öltözik összedobok valami reggelit. Még mindig van láza, de már javul.

Csendes semmittevéssel telik a nap, próbálunk elméletet gyártani, hogy miért akarják Yoht és a többieket kivonni a forgalomból.

- Szóval ez a Zik nevű srác Yoh ikertestvéreként újjászületett őse volt, de ti eltettétek láb alól. Most pedig a Kívülállókhoz hasonlóan Darius és társai Yoh fejét akarják, mert azt hiszik, hogy olyan, mint Zik volt. Jól értettem?

- Igen. Ennél jobb elméletet nem tudok kitalálni.

- És hogy akadtatok össze ennyi idióta emberrel?

- Kezdjük az elején. Egy évvel ezelőtt megjelent a Sors csillaga az égen, mely a Sámánviadal kezdetét jelentette…

Ha ezt kiadnák könyvben, abszolút siker lenne! Ren elmesélte, hogy állt össze a jelenlegi csapat a sámánbajnokság alatt és mi mindenen mentek keresztül. Na de itt az ideje, hogy egy kicsit szusszanjak. Rent elzavartam aludni, én pedig a kanapén fekszem és zenét hallgatok…

_Your tears don't fall they crash around me_

_Her conscience calls the guilty to come home…_

A basszus kellemesen dübörög végig a csontjaimon. Csak én és a zene. Kell ennél több?

Ám kegyetlen a világ, mert ez az idill nem tart sokáig. Valaki megkocogtatja a vállam. Kelletlenül nyitom ki a szemem. Egy pillanatig csak a sötétséget látom - már ha ezt egyáltalán látásnak nevezzük -, majd kibontakozik belőle Ren alakja.

- Valami baj van? - kérdem, mikor újra hallok.

- Lefekhetek melléd? - kérdi én meg csak pislogok, aztán leesik mi van.

- Rémálom? - érdeklõdöm szelíden. A válasz egy kurta bólintás. - Akkor menj szépen vissza a helyedre, mindjárt megyek én is. - zavarom vissza. Nem tudom hogy képzelte, hogy ketten elférünk a keskeny kanapén. Kikapcsolom a laptopot, majd fogom a párnám és én is bemegyek a szobába. Itt totális sötétség fogad, de baleset nélkül érem el az ágyat.

- Na osonj odébb szépen. - ezzel a párna után habtestem is ledobom. Kukacolódok egy sort, míg végre kényelmesen fekszem - a lehető legnagyobb távolságra Rentől. Aztán már alszom is, mint akit agyonütöttek…

Mi a frász folyik itt? Valami egyhuzamban mocorog mellettem. Kinyitom a szemem - szerencsére közel a hajnal, így van némi fény - és a derengő homályban Rent látom. Tuti, hogy megint valami marhaságot álmodik.

- Ren! Ébredj! - közben megrázom a vállát. Zihálva riad fel.

- Mi történt?

- Én is ezt szeretném tudni. Arra ébredtem, hogy hánykolódsz.

- Csak álmodtam, ne haragudj.

- Semmi baj, de most feküdj vissza. - paskolom meg a párnáját.

- Inkább nem, de te csak aludj nyugodtan.

- Neked is pihenni kéne, mert még nem gyógyultál meg. Ha nem csal az emlékezetem, délelőtt még lázas voltál.

- Nem akarok aludni!

- Ne makacskodj folyton! - közben próbálom vízszintesbe húzni. Némi közelharc és pankráció után két vállra fektetem. De nem sokáig örvendethetek a győzelemnek, mert zavarba ejtő helyzetre döbbenek rá: Ren hanyatt fekve én meg a csípőjén ülök és a vállát szorongatom. Szerencsére még nincs annyi fény, hogy látni lehessen az égő fejemet, feltételezem, hogy a hajam tövéig elvörösödtem. Villámgyorsan kotrok a helyemre. Csak nyugalom, nem történt semmi! Hülye, hülye, hülye! Nekem megártott valami, az holtziher! Csak idáig jutok az önostorozással, mert forró lélegzet siklik végig a tarkómon.

- Miért hagytad abba? - hallom a kérdést a nyakam közvetlen közeléből. Ennek elmentek otthonról?

- Ennek az egésznek semmi értelme. Fejezd be de sürgősen! - mordulok rá, mert a keze egyre feljebb araszol a combomon.

- Mindig csak húztad az agyamat, de most nem úszod meg ennyivel.

- Ezt verd ki a fejedből! - időközben felé fordulok, de nem igazán látom az arcát. - Ostobaság az egész… - kezdem elveszíteni az önuralmam, pláne, ha hozzám simul. - Ha nem állsz le de rögtön, én… - az ujjai a pólóm alá is bekíváncsiskodnak. Nyomorultul esélytelen vagyok a támadása ellen.

- Igen, mit is teszel? - kérdi suttogva, majd megcsókol.

Idáig bírtam cérnával és nem tovább. Viszonzom a csókot, amin kissé meglepődik. Engedek a kísértésnek és tétován végigsimítok a mellkasán. Forró, sima bőr, kőkemény izmok. Fölém gördül, de közben egy pillanatra sem szakad el az ajkamtól. Végiggyúrom az összes izmát, bizseregnek az ujjaim az érintésétől. Közben a keze finoman végigzongorázik a bordáimon - igyekszem levegőt is venni -, majd mikor a melltartóhoz ér meglepetten felmorran. A meleg kéz eltűnik a pólóm alól, és a szélénél bukkan fel újra, hogy lehámozza azt rólam.

- Várj, majd én. - suttogom a fülébe. Gyorsan megszabadulok a feleslegesnek ítélt ruhától, mire Ren felhördül, mint akit tüdőn lőttek. Na ja, a csipkecsoda van rajtam, és klasszul átvilágít rajta a sápadt bőröm, még félhomályban is igen hatásos… A következő pillanatban végignyalja a bőröm, majd a csipkét is.

- Érzem a bőröd ízét a nyelvemen… - jelenleg nem tudok ilyesmire koncentrálni, tehát lépjünk a tettek mezejére!

Mielőtt folytatná, megrántom a karját, mire megbillen és végigdől rajtam, na igen, haladunk, de még nem az igazi. Most én csókolom meg, akarom őt, de nem tudom igazán szavakba önteni, hát remélem így sikerül. És nem kell csalatkoznom. Visszacsókol olyan erővel, hogy felhasad a szám és a vér ízét érzem a számban. Hosszú ujjai a mellemet simogatják, majd végre megszabadít ettől a kínzóeszköztől. Két meleg tenyér simít végig rajtam, aztán az ajkai követik. A vágy tűzként perzsel belülről, nem bírok magammal, oldalra döntöm és magam alá gyűröm. Érdesen felkacag, szemmel láthatóan - és érezhetően - élvezi a dolgot. Jó szokásához híven nincs rajta, csak a pizsamanadrág. Előredőlök, megtámaszkodom az oldala mellett és lassan apró csókokkal borítom a mellkasát és a hasát. Egyre szaporábban szedi a levegőt, mint aki most futotta oda-vissza a maratonit. Újabb fordulás, ezúttal én vagyok lent. Megcsókol a szegycsontom felett, majd szépen halad lefelé a sort széléig. Egy pillanatig vár, aztán kibújtat az utolsó ruhadarabból. Egy ideig csak gyönyörködik, de már végképp elfogy az önuralmam utolsó morzsája is és magamhoz ragadom a kezdeményezést. Először az egyik majd a másik mellbimbóját csókolom meg. Apró nyögést hallat és mellém zuhan. Szabad a pálya! Gyengéden harapdálom a mellkasát, a nyakát, de közben a kezem szinte észrevétlenül siklik egyre lejjebb a testén. Ahogy az ágyékához érek megremeg és elkapja a csuklóm.

- Ezt ne csináld!

- Akkor vetkőzz! Meztelenül akarlak látni! - ez meglepi egy pillanatra, de hamar túllép rajta és engedelmesen megszabadul a fekete pizsamától.

Egyszerűen tökéletes. Az egyre növekvő hajnali derengés finom aranyfénybe vonja a karcsú testet, de nem hagy időt a bámészkodásra, mert újra mellém fekszik és rám ereszkedik, teljes testével hozzám simul. Az érzés elmondhatatlanul jó. JÓÓÓ, csupa nagybetűvel. Megcsókol újra és újra, mintha félne megtenni az utolsó lépést, de én már teljesen be vagyok sózva és nem bírok várni egy perccel sem tovább. Finoman hozzá dörgölöm a csípőm, mire felnyög és egy határozott mozdulattal belém csusszan. Először lassan mozdulunk, kiélvezve minden mozdulatot, majd az eddigi izzás szikrázva fellobban és a világ egyetlen hatalmas, tűztengerré válik körülöttünk…

Mitől fáj a szám? És miért fázik a hátam? Feleszmélek és kinyitom a szemem. Nos, fázni azért fázok mert a takaró a csípőmig le van csúszva. Nem volt rajtam póló? Aztán észreveszem magam mellett Rent, aki hanyatt fekve alszik, majd leesik, hogy idáig hozzábújva és a fejemet a karjára rakva aludtam. Kell még két pillanat, hogy minden egyéb részletre is emlékezzek. Most meneküljek, vagy tegyek úgy mintha semmi se történt volna? A válasz viszont rejtély marad, mert Ren is felébred és ahogy rám néz felvillant egy édes mosolyt, visszahúz, megcsókol, én meg totál elfelejtem, mit is akartam ezelőtt.

- Jó reggelt. - brummogja a nyakamba.

- Neked is, de ez csikiz! - kuncogva tolom el magamtól. - Egész nap lustálkodni akarsz? Mozgás! Ki az ágyból! - kommandírozom.

- Hova sietsz? Az egész nap a miénk. - na neem! Ezt itt és most be kell fejeznünk.

- Nekem dolgom van. Suliba kell mennem. - remek indok a menekülésre!

- De délután visszajössz ugye? - kérdi majd nyújtózkodik egyet, én meg alig bírom megállni, hogy ne meredjek a szinte totál meztelen testére.

- Nem. - villámgyorsan belebújok a ruháimba, majd pánikszerűen menekülök a nappaliba.

- Hé! Állj csak meg! - kiált utánam.

- Késésben vagyok! Sietnem kell. Szia! - felkapkodom a holmimat és futva hagyom el a lakást.

Huh, ezt hamar elintéztük. Ki a tevének hiányzik egy újabb púp a hátára? Van így is elég problémám, nem kell még plusz egy kötöttség. Isteni pasi, jó az ágyban, de kösz inkább nem, nincs ilyesmire időm. Odahaza összeszedem a könyveim, belebújok az egyenruhába majd irány a suli…

Végre befejeztem a pakolást, szóval inkább van lakás, mint csatatér kinézete a környezetemnek.

- Valami bánt? - hallom magam mögül Hati mély hangját.

- Nem, miért?

- Olyan szétszórt voltál ma.

- Csak fáradt vagyok, ez minden. - még nekem is védekezőnek tűnik a hangom. - Gyere ide. - hívom. Hozzám lép én pedig átölelem a nyakát és az arcom a puha bundába fúrom.

- Pihenj le hamar. – tanácsolja.

- Azt fogom tenni.

- Gyorsan megfürdök, összedobok valami ehetőt és leülök filmet nézni…

Hova az istenbe sikkasztottam? Pedig nem is olyan rég még hallgattam! Csak hogy értsd: nem találom a Bullet For My Valentine CD-met. Nyugalom. Gondoljuk át még egyszer. Mikor hallgattam utoljára? Szombaton… azt hiszem… Hogy az ég rogyna rá de magasról! Ekkora marha is csak én lehetek! Rennél hagytam! Őszintén szólva, nem igazán akaródzik elmennem hozzá, de nekem kell a CD. Na gyerünk, essünk túl rajta.

Idegesen topogok a lakás ajtajában.

- Hati!

- Igen? – kérdi az előtűnő farkas.

- Menj be kérlek és nézz szét van-e itt valaki!

- Rendben. – ezzel eltűnik a fal mögött. Két perc múlva előkerül. – Sehol egy lélek.

- Nagyszerű. – ezzel benyitok, kész mázli, hogy sosem zárja az ajtót.

Határozott léptekkel a háló felé veszem az irányt, mert úgy rémlik, hogy az ott lévő hi-fi-ben lesz a The Poison. Benn a szokásos rend uralkodik. Na a tok már meg is van, ott hever az asztalon. Alaposan szétnézek, hisz erre eddig úgyse volt lehetőségem. Finom, aranyszínű tapéta, egy íróasztal, könyvespolc a falon, egy fekete, lakkozott ruhásszekrény, a polc a hi-fi-vel és az ágy rajta egy pandamacival. MI? Egy pandamaci? Nem, nem káprázik a szemem, az tényleg egy játékmedve. Kissé megviselt, össze-vissza stoppolt, de attól még nagyon ari panda. Óvatosan kézbe veszem. Nos, így kissé Frankensteines az összefércelt fejével és tagjaival. Belefúrom az arcom a pocijába, hogy vajon érezni-e rajta Ren illatát, és jól gondolom. Az egész medvéből árad. Elölelgetném egész nap, de a tulaj bármikor hazajöhet és tuti, hogy nem venné jó néven, ha itt találna a macijával. Visszarakom, úgy ahogy volt, előbányászom a CD-t és lelépek…

Valaki mindjárt betöri a bejárati ajtót, úgy dörömböl rajta. Bosszúsan kilépek a kádból, magara tekerek egy törölközőt és megyek, megnézem ki az. Egy ideges sámán áll ott és nagyon-nagyon csúnyán néz rám. Most vajon mit csináltam?

- Beengedsz? – kérdi.

- Csak ha nem akarsz balhézni. – igyekszem az ilyesmitől megkímélni magam.

- Kérdezni akarok két dolgot és már megyek is.

- Akkor gyere. – ezzel félreállok az útból.

Benn gyorsan tiszta ruhát ások, majd miután felöltöztem neki kezdek a teafőzésnek. Ren nem szól semmit, csak ül a széken és bámul. Ha továbbra sem szólal meg isten biz' visítok!

- Megtaláltad a CD-t? – kérdi. Ah, szóval erről van szó. Már kezdtem azt hinni, hogy valami komolyabb!

- Igen. – vajon megdicsérjem a pandáját, inkább nem, mert leszedi a fejem.

- Legközelebb, ha elveszel valami, akkor ugyanúgy tedd is vissza. – na bumm, mégis lebuktam! Erre most mit mondjak?

- Bocs.

- Miért nyúltál hozzá? – kissé bosszúsnak tűnik.

- Csak… csak kíváncsi voltam. – motyogom az orrom alatt. Igyekszem nem ránézni.

- Valóban?

- Igen. Amúgy honnan jöttél rá, hogy ott jártam?

- Megéreztem a parfümöd illatát. És eltűnt a tok az asztalról, meg persze a medvém se úgy volt, ahogy azt én leraktam. – tokról totál elfelejtkeztem, de hogy megérezze az illatom, ezt egyáltalán nem hittem volna. – Úgy egy hónapja váltottál a kék Adidasról a vaníliára, ha jól emlékszem. – meglepetten pislogok rá. Nem hittem volna, hogy feltűnt neki… Szerencsére kész a tea, úgyhogy gyorsan a pulthoz fordulok és a kannával ügyködöm. – Arra viszont nem jöttem rá, hogy miért volt a medvémnek vanília illata. – hallom közvetlenül mögülem. – Te sem tudod?

- Nem… fogalmam sincs.

- Van egy teóriám: magadhoz ölelted a macit, aminek így olyan illata lett, mintha te simulnál hozzám, keveredett a két illat. És felidézett egy nem is olyan régi éjszakát. Emlékszel még? – kétségbeesetten kapaszkodom a konyhapult szélébe, mert a térdeim remegni kezdenek. Hirtelen Ren is megtámaszkodik kétoldalt, innen már csak közelharc árán szabadulok… ha egyáltalán képes leszek rá.

- Pedig jobb lenne ha elfelejtenéd. Ez nem vezet sehova. – suttogom.

- Ha nem adsz esélyt rá, akkor persze hogy nem. Tudom, hogy nem vagyok egy könnyű természetű ember és van még némi finomítani való a stílusomon – egyesek szerint -, de jó lenne minden reggel melletted ébredni. Úgy, ahogy már egyszer megtörtént. – forró lélegzet borzolja a nyakszirtem. De én… én félek ettől.

- Ez nem ilyen egyszerű. Egy ilyen kapcsolat kötöttségekkel jár és én félek tőle! Az lenne a vége, hogy tönkre menne a barátság.

- Csak kifogásokat keresel. – itt maga felé fordít. Nem nézek a szemébe, meredten szuggerálom a bordó pulcsiba bújtatott vállát. Megfogja az állam és felemeli a fejem. – Nem azt kérem, hogy fogadj örök hűséget, csak azt szeretném, ha melletted lehetnék és vigyázhatnék rád.

Erre nem tudom mit mondhatnék. Jó is lenne, meg nem is. A frásznak aggodalmaskodom állandóan! Itt a lehetőség, hogy az enyém legyen, nem fogom elengedni! Az eddig szorosan összefont karjaimat a derekára csúsztatom, és magamhoz húzom, felszámolva azt a maradék öt centi távolságot is.

- Ezt vehetem igennek? – kérdi édesen bizonytalan arccal.

- Megsértődnék, ha nem. – válaszolom, majd finoman megcsókolom. Hmm, ez már nagyon hiányzott.

- A teste ismerősen simul hozzám és magához ölel…

Álmosan nyújtózkodom és a kezem nekiütközik valaminek az ágy szélén. Kinyitom a szemem és Rent látom magam mellett ülni a sárkányos köntösömbe burkolva.

- Jó reggelt. – köszönt, én meg lehúzom magam mellé.

- Neked is.

- Mit terveztél ma estére? – kérdi.

- Nos… egy finom vacsit, egy forró fürdőt és filmnézést. Miért?

- Van egy meghívás estére az Imperial Szállóba. Fogadás.

- Muszáj menni? – mondtam már hogy utálom tűtopános-estélyis felhajtást?

- Ez a cégünk új szállodájának nyitóestje és nekem is ott kell lennem. Jó lenne, ha elkísérnél.

- Nem is tudom… - széthúzom a köntöst, hogy a bőréhez bújhassak. – Akkor el kell mennem valami göncöt felhajtani. – egy kocka, két kocka…

- Jó, de az ott nagyon csiklandoz! – mordul rám. Igen, van még mit finomítani a modorán…

- Ha még egyszer rám mordulsz, megharaplak. – ezzel felkelek, magamra fáslizom a takarót és neki kezdek a napnak…

Rá kellett jönnöm, hogy a tűzpiros ruha cefetül sápaszt és a megszokottnál is feltűnőbb vagyok benne. Így jártam…

- Szép estét kishölgy. – szólal meg valaki a hátam mögött. Sajnos az a Can nevű tag az, aki már a múltkor is kellemetlenkedett.

- Jó estét. – válaszolom egy jégkocka szívélyességével.

- Mostanság egyre gyakrabban találkozunk. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ez nem a véletlen műve. – vigyorog mint, a fakutya, én pedig azt számolgatom, hogy hányadik fogát célozzam be.

- Lehet, bár inkább a fogadások számában van a titok nyitja. – szemmel láthatóan nem esik le neki a gúnyolódás.

- Nincs kedve kisétálni a teraszra? Ott sokkal jobb a levegő. – ezzel karon ragad és elkezd kifelé vonszolni.

- Engedjen el vagy bántani fogom. – szólok rá és közben igyekszem kiszabadítani a karom kevés eredménnyel.

- Csak sétálni szeretnék önnel…

- Én viszont nem. – ezzel orrba vágom, mire eldől mint a zsák. Ott hagyom a töketlent, hadd mossák fel a pincérek, én pedig elvonulok a felajánlott terasz irányába.

Tiszta, hűvös levegő fogad kinn. A kiszűrődő fényben szemügyre veszem a karom, de semmi komoly, ám be fog kékülni. Nekitámaszkodom a korlátnak és a sosem pihenõ Tokió fényeit bámulom, mikor beszélgetés hangjai szűrődnek át a szomszéd teraszról.

- Hiányoztál Jun. Jó hogy végre itt vagy. – hisz ez Ren! Kinek beszél?

- Te is hiányoztál, de muszáj volt hazamennem. Híreket hoztam. – egy kedves női hang felel neki.

- Miféle híreket?

- Nemrég gyűlést hívtak össze, ahol a te szereped a család élén volt a téma. Meg vannak elégedve az eddigi teljesítményeddel, bár az öregek még morgolódnak, hogy mégis a En-nek kéne irányítani.

- A többiek ehhez mit szóltak?

- Nem adtak nekik igazat, még maga En sem.

- Ezt jó tudni.

- Ren, mondd szeretsz még engem? – mi? Csak csengett a fülem ugye?

- Igen, de miféle kérdés ez? – ezt nem hiszem el, képtelenség! El innen, minél messzebbre!

Végigcsörtetek a vendégek közt, és hazáig meg sem állok.

Egyszerűen nem értem. Ha van valakije akkor miért kellettem még én is? Tudtam, hogy ennek nem lesz jó vége, éreztem! Én hülye pedig vakon megbíztam benne! Kész mázli, hogy nem estem bele!

- Valami baj van? Hova készülsz? – kérdezősködik Hati.

- Semmi.

- De akkor miért vagy ideges?

- Nem vagyok ideges! – csattanok fel.

- Látom. És hova pakolsz?

- Nem mindegy?

- Aggódom érted. Mióta összevesztél az édesanyáddal, azóta nem láttalak ilyennek.

- Ezt te nem értenéd és most hagyj egyedül.

Végre eltűnik. Gyorsan átvedlek, a vállamra kapom a hátizsákot és elhagyom a lakást. Úti célom egy Mitsuoge nevű falvacska a Fuji-hegy északi oldalánál. Itt van apámnak egy nyaralója, itt tuti, hogy nem fog keresni senki. Fél óra az út, a Shinkanzennel, de közben a vonat megáll minden bokornál. Egy kis hegymászás után végre elérem a házikót. Aranyos földszintes faház, benne egy luxuslakás minden kényelmével. Hála kalandos gyermekkoromnak és az erdőben töltött éjszakáknak, gyorsan és ügyesen tüzet rakok a kandallóba, nem használok más fűtést, majd kaját dobok össze.

- Hol vagyunk? – érdeklődik az előbújó farkas.

- Egy erdőben, szinte úgy mint otthon. Ha akarsz menj és nézz szét, én lefekszem. – kinn még sötét van mikor lefekszem…

- Eve, Eve! Mi a baj? – hallom Hati hangját. Kábán kipislogok a fejemből és a farkast látom magam mellett állni.

- Semmi? Miért? – mintha vizes lenne az arcom…

- Sírtál álmodban. – és tényleg, könnyes a képem. Mi a fene van velem?

- Pedig nem emlékszem, hogy bármit álmodtam volna.

- Történt valami közted és Ren közt, igaz? – kérdi és furcsa szikrák táncolnak a jégkék szemekben.

- Nem értenéd, ha elmesélném. – intem le.

- Akkor most figyelj rám jól. Bármilyen hihetetlen, egykoron én magam is voltam ember. Az általatok Kanadának nevezett föld északi részén éltem, de egy vadászat alkalmával farkasok ütöttek rajtunk. Kemény tél volt és azok az állatok már talán hetek óta nem ettek, mert Északról jöttek. Én meghaltam, de a velem lévő barátom megmenekült. A sors iróniájaként, ezüstfarkasként születtem újjá. Ennek a farkaskölyöknek a szüleit megölték és a kölyköt egy férfi vette meg a gyermekének. Együtt nőtt fel a gyermekkel a farkas, majd évekkel később őt védelmezve pusztult el. Az a farkas voltam én. Miután meghaltam, megadatott az emlékezés adománya és kiderült, hogy a gyermek akit védtem és szerettem, a saját unokám volt, a férfi pedig a fiam. Tehát ezek után nem mondd nekem, hogy nem értem meg az emberi érzéseket. Nekem bajom a modern technikával van, de semmi közöm hozzá. Hallgatlak. – csak hápogok a megdöbbenéstől. Hát ezt nem hittem volna.

- Na jó. Tegnap egy fogadásra mentünk. Megint ott volt az a kellemetlen fickó, akit jól orrba vágtam, utána kimentem a teraszra. Itt egy beszélgetésre lettem figyelmes. Ren egy Jun nevű nővel beszélt, aki megkérdezte tőle, hogy szereti-e és erre Ren azt válaszolta hogy igen. Kérdem én, ezek után mi keresni valóm van még ott? Valaki mást szeret, én meg csak unalomból voltam jó. Még jó, hogy nem szerettem bele. – letörlöm az időközben újra megeredt könnyeimet.

- Ha nem szereted, akkor mi a fenének bőgsz? Nem ártana tisztázni a dolgot, mert ha jól tudom akkor Rennek van egy Jun nevű nővére. Már ha jól értettem amit Bason magyarázott… Komolyan, te beleszerettél abba a fiúba és egy ostoba félreértés miatt fogod elveszíteni!

- Nem hinném. Jobb lesz így mindenkinek. Ha esetleg mégis úgy van ahogy mondod, akkor, majd megkeres és saját maga fogja ezt tisztázni. Ha pedig nem akkor… nekem volt igazam…

Jó végre itthon. A távol töltött három nap segített megnyugodnom és túllépnem az eseten. Kész mázli, hogy a kapkodásban itthon hagytam a telefont, mert egy csomó nem fogadott hívás van rajta. Épp hogy csak lepakolok, mikor csengetnek. Kíváncsian ballagok ajtót nyitni és egy magas kék szemű, zöld hajú lánnyal találom magam szembe, akit egy zombira emlékeztető pasas kísérget.

- Helló Eve Miyazakit keresem.

- Én volnék. – gyanakvó? Ugyan…

- Jun Tao vagyok, Ren nővére és beszélni szeretnék veled. – menten padlót fogok!

- Gyertek be nyugodtan. – majd félreállok az útból és a kis csapat a konyhába masírozik.

- Ha jól értesültem te vagy az öcsém barátnője. Múlt héten, pénteken volt egy estély az Imperial szállóban, ahol te is ott voltál. És Lee szerint – int a pasas felé – fültanúja voltál a beszélgetésnek köztem és Ren között, amit félreértettél.

- Nos, így is lehet mondani…

- Én aznap este értem ide Tokióba. A fogadáson találkoztam először az öcsémmel és előtte szóltak, hogy megérkezett a barátnőjével. Képzelheted, hogy meglepődtem. Minél előbb ki akartam szedni belőle, hogy hol ismerte meg a lányt, ezért kérdeztem, tőle, hogy szeret-e. Ilyenkor mindenre rá lehet beszélni… - fűzi hozzá somolyogva. - Aztán nagy nehezen mesélt rólad és úgy volt, hogy bemutat, de nem voltál sehol, csak Can jött panaszkodni, hogy betörted az orrát, és hogy milyen modortalan vagy. Jól tetted! Ez után szólt Lee, hogy látott egy vörös ruhás lányt elmenni a fogadásról, aki nagyon feldúlt volt. Sejtettem, hogy mi történt. Ren keresett égen földön, de nem talált meg. Beszélt édesapáddal is, aki azt javasolta, hogy nézze meg a mitsuogei kis házat. Még ma el akart indulni, de annyira kimerült volt, hogy aludni zavartam. A házmester szólt, hogy megjöttél. Ha minden igaz, akkor Ren még otthon van és alszik. Menj és szólj neki, hogy előkerültél. Amúgy gratulálok, végre emberként viselkedik az a bolond, látszik rajta, hogy aggódik a szerelméért. Siess! – ezzel felhúz a székről, a kezembe nyomja a kabátom és kituszkol az ajtón.

Nem tétovázok sokáig, rohanok a tömbházhoz. Felérve a lépcsőn halkan nyitom az ajtót, mikor hirtelen Bason jelenik meg előttem én meg kis híján felsikítok az ijedtségtől.

- Végre Eve kisasszony, már nagyon aggódtunk önért!

- Tudom Bason, de most szívódj fel. – ezzel a háló felé indulok.

Benn félhomály fogad, Ren békésen alszik, nem ébredt fel a jöttömre. Ledobom a dzsekit és bebújok mellé. A hátához bújok, és magamhoz ölelem. Álmában motyog valamit, de nem értem. Aztán felém fordul én pedig a mellkasához simulok. Végre feleszmél és kinyitja a szemét.

- Eve, te vagy az? – kérdi kábán, majd válasz helyett megcsókolom. Azonnal reagál, még jobban magához ölel. – Mikor jöttél vissza? Miért nem szólt Bason? – kérdezi mikor újra tud beszélni.

- Alig egy órája értem vissza a városba, Basont pedig elzavartam.

- De egyáltalán miért mentél el? Aggódtam érted!

- Tudom és egy ostoba félreértés miatt történt ez az egész, de már tisztázták.

- Ki? – hű de gyanakvó valaki!

- Egy jó tündér, de most már fejezd be a kérdezősködést.

- A kotnyeles nővérem volt, igaz? Mindenbe beleüti az orrát! – morogja dühösen.

- De neki köszönhetjük, hogy minden rendbe jött.

- Ez igaz… Hiányoztál kedves. – ezzel nekiáll kibújtatni a pulcsimból.

- Te is nekem.

- Mennyire? – kérdi, de én épp a pandás alsójával vagyok elfoglalva.

- Maradj már csöndbe! Most nem tudok egyszerre kétfelé koncentrálni! – szólok rá, majd miután megszabadultam a farmertől is, a lábammal átkulcsolom a csípőjét és magamra húzom…

Hosszú volt a mai nap. Fáradtan vonszolom magam Renhez.

- Nocsak, nocsak. Kedves ismerős. – csendül mögöttem egy hang, amitől a hideg futkos a hátamon. Ismerem ezt a hangot! Mikor álmomban megsebeztek akkor is ez suttogott a sötétben! Idegesen fordulok körbe, de nem látok senkit.

- Hati!

- Felesleges hívnod azt a bolhás korcsot, most épp nagyon le van foglalva. – föntről szól az idegen. Felpillantok a mellettem tornyosuló épület tetejére és egy magas, sötét ruhás alakot vélek felfedezni a tető szélén.

- Akkor most letolod a képed, vagy onnan fogsz pofázni végig? – kérdezem nem túl kedvesen.

- Jaj de modortalan valaki! – a sötét árny meglódul és kecsesen ér földet alig két lépésnyire tőlem, én meg még plusz hármat hátrálok.

- Én vagyok modortalan? Te vagy az aki be sem mutatkozott! – egyszer az a nagy pofám fogja a vesztem okozni…

- Meecham vagyok. Sámán és álommágus. – egy pillanatra látni az arcát és meg kell mondanom, nem kell erőlködnie, hogy a frászt hozza rám. Az arc bal fele össze van égve de a szeme az orra és a szája sértetlen, talán így még borzasztóbb a látvány.

- Jó és hol a farkasom?

- Mira szórakoztatja épp. – int a tető felé, ahol felbukkan egy nő és egy médiumi gyöngysorral tartja lekötve Hatit. – És most ne haragudj de sietek. – ezzel egy hosszú, pallosszerű kardot ránt elő és felém döf. Elég gyors vagyok és ki tudok térni. Ám visszatámadni nincs időm, mert a fordulásomat a kard hegye akasztja meg, ami középtájt fúródik bele a felsőtestembe. Szinte nem is fáj. Kezem a sebre szorítom és eldőlök mint a zsák. – Eggyel kevesebb. – hallom még Meecham hangját aztán Hati acsargását és vonyítását, majd valaki lekapcsolja a villanyt…

Hmm, hogy kerültem haza? Itt állok a házunk mögött kezdődő erdőben, de sehol nem látom Hatit.

- Hati, hol vagy? Ne bújócskázz velem te bolhatelep!

Nem érkezik válasz. Elindulok amerre sejtésem szerint lehet a farkas, de csak nem akar vége szakadni az erdőnek. Egyre sötétebb és hidegebb van. Megállok szétnézni, mikor egy aprócska fényfoltot veszek észre. Sietősre veszem a formát és ahogy egyre közelebb érek, a fényben először Hati, majd Ren alakját veszem észre. Hát itt vannak! Már kezdtem azt hinni, hogy elveszítettem őket…

Már megint nem húztam össze a függönyt… Hunyorogva nyitom ki a szemem és meglepetésemre Ren szobájában vagyok. Mi a fene történt? Ülnék fel, de valami rám van tekerve. Kíváncsian pislantok a pólóm alá és egy helyre kis kötéssel találom magam szembe amin egy szép, nagy vérfolt éktelenkedik valamivel a csípőm fölött. Seb? Aztán végre leesik, hogy mi is történt. Az álommágus, Hati lekötve, a kard… Tehát nem haltam meg.

- Hati! – hívom a farkast, de semmi. – Hol vagy?

Nem érkezik válasz. Lerúgom a takarót majd nekiállok letekerni magamról a kötszert. És jól sejtettem, a seb eltűnt, csak egy vékony heg maradt utána. Hát ezért nem tud jönni a farkas. Köszönöm barátom…

Szétnézek a lakásban, de Ren sehol. Vajon hol lehet? Majd megjön. Eszek valamit, és visszafekszem aludni, mert pokoli fáradt vagyok.

Mmm, mi az isten töri az oldalam? Kinyitom a szemem, de nem látok sokat, mert időközben kinn besötétedett. Kell valahol lennie egy kapcsolónak… ah, megvan. Fellövöm a falra szerelt kis lámpácskát és arra a megállapításra jutok, hogy félig Ren mellkasán fekszem és az töri az én oldalam. Óvatosan legördülök róla, mire felnyög és felébred.

- Helló. – köszönök rá.

- Hogy érzed magad? Rendbe jöttél? – kérdi az alvástól rekedten.

- Jól vagyok nyugi, de hogy kerültem ide?

- Adj két percet és mindent elmesélek. – motyogja, majd feltápászkodik és a konyha felé veszi az irányt.

Miután megkajáltunk kiülünk a teraszra.

- Szóval mi történt? – kérdezem, mikor kényelmesen hozzábújva ülök.

- Gondolom arra még emlékszel, hogy téged megtámadtak.

- És le is szúrtak elég rendesen.

- Igen. Feltételezem, hogy azt hitték, meghaltál, mert Hatit elengedték, aki rögtön hozzám jött. Mikor odaértem hozzád egy nagy vértócsa közepén feküdtél. Basont Faustért küldtem, majd ide hoztalak. Azt hogy élsz a farkasnak köszönheted. Faust elállította ugyan a vérzést, de nem volt benne, biztos, hogy megéred a reggelt. Megegyeztünk Hatival, hogy amint lehet, meggyógyít. És szerencsére sikerült neki.

- Igen. Most már tuti, hogy leszedem Meecham fejét. – fenyegetőzöm.

- Már megtettem helyetted. – feleli Ren én meg döbbenten nézek rá.

- Mikor?

- Még aznap éjjel. Egy üzenetet hagytak melletted. A találka éjfélre szólt egy közeli gyártelepen. Akkor még nem tudtuk, hogy túléled-e az éjszakát. Nagyon kemény csata volt, de Darius és az a Meecham többé nem fog ártani nekünk.

- Végeztetek velük? – ezt azért nem gondoltam volna.

- Dariust Yoh győzte le, én Meechamot tettem el láb alól. A maradék sorsáról annyit tudok, hogy ketten a sérülésekbe haltak bele, a többi elmenekült. Erről Lysergéket kell megkérdezned.

- Szóval lemaradtam az év nagy bulijáról – sóhajtok.

- Úgy néz ki.

- Nem baj, annál több időm marad egy kedves és aranyos srácra.

- Ki az? – kérdi gyanakvó Ren.

- Hát te, te lökött!

Hirtelen egy nagy üstökös száguld végig a csillagfényes égbolton, majd az északi oldalon megáll és onnan szórja fényét a világra.

- Hát ez meg mi? – kérdem.

- Az ami keresztülhúzza minden tervedet a nyugis napokról. – érkezik a válasz.

- Nem tudnál pontosabban fogalmazni?

- Ez a Sors csillaga, mely a Sámánbajnokság kezdetét jelenti…

- Nos, tényleg lőttek a nyugodt napoknak…

**-VÉGE-**


End file.
